La fin de la paix
by Ereenu
Summary: Haruka et Michiru coulent des jours heureux après la disparition de Galaxia, mais le répis est de courte durée... En effet, un après midi, Michiru se fait attaquer...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1 **: Un nouvel ennemi

Cela fait maintenant quelques mois que nous, guerrières de la Lune, avons vaincu Galaxia et restaurées la paix sur Terre.

Usagi est toujours avec Bourdu mais ils ne vivent pas encore ensemble et ne sont pas mariés. L'un et l'autre préfèrent que Usagi terminent ses études. Amy suit encore plus de cours du soir et assiste sa mère dans son cabinet. Rei continue d'être une prêtresse quand elle n'a pas cours ou qu'elle n'est pas avec Usagi et les autres. Mako donne des cours de cuisine à des enfants de primaire après les cours et Minako commence à se faire connaître dans le milieu du Volley-ball. Hotaru vit avec son père et elle est entrée dans une école de jeunes surdouées où elle se plaît beaucoup aux dernières nouvelles. Setsuna a regagné son poste de gardienne du temps. Quant à Michiru et moi, Haruka, nous avons fini nos études mais vivons toujours dans le même appartement. Aucun nouvel ennemi ne s'est manifesté depuis Galaxia. Je peux donc faire ce que je veux. J'ai bien sûr continué la moto et je fais des courses de temps à autres. Michiru prend des cours de violon. Bien que je ne voie pas à quoi cela puisse lui servir comme je le lui ai fait remarquer ! Elle m'a répondu que c'était pour rencontrer de beaux garçons ! Elle me taquinait bien sûre. Elle est incorrigible ! Même s'il y a quelques fois où je me demande si elle ne parlait pas sérieusement quand je l'entends jouer mieux que n'importe quel compositeur !

Tiens, la voilà qui rentre justement de son cours.

« Alors ce cours ? Demandais-je

- Le prof est plutôt pas mal.

- _Le_ ? Je croyais que c'était _La_ !

- Il y en a un nouveau ! Me répondit-elle simplement

- Ah d'accord ! Et au fait, qu'est ce que tu entends par « plutôt pas mal » ?

- Il est compétant ! Je fais des progrès avec lui !

- Comme si tu en avais besoin, remarquai-je.

- J'en ai besoin ! Mais dit moi, tu ne serais pas jalouse toi par hasard ?

- Non, pourquoi ?

- Oh ! Pour rien…répondit-elle avec un sourire en coin. Bon, je vais aller nager un peu.

- D'accord à tout à l'heure. »

Je lui avais mentie bien sûr. J'étais jalouse. Mais elle le savait très bien. Elle lisait en moi comme dans un livre ouvert ! Je ne pouvais rien lui cacher. Mais cela ne me dérangeais pas. Sinon, je ne serais pas avec elle ! Tiens, la porte d'entrée claque, elle est partie. Je restais ainsi plongée dans mes pensées pendant un certain temps quand un appel au secours me tira de ma rêverie.

C'était Michiru ! Je l'aurais reconnu entre mille ! Vite, je m'emparais de mon stylo magique et me transformais « Uranus planet power, make up ! » Et je me ruais à l'étage au-dessus ! Lorsque j'ai vu pourquoi Michiru avait appelé à l'aide, je suis resté tétanisé. Un monstre l'avait plaqué contre un mur avec une sorte de colle ou une autre matière étrange. La créature, quant à elle, faisait près de deux mètres. Au bout de ses bras, il y avait des crochets tranchants et elle menaçait Michiru avec. Sa tête était celle d'un homme, mais ses yeux étaient d'un rouge malveillant et ses dents étaient plus pointues que la moyenne, et elle était comme son corps, couverte d'écailles luisantes. Je remarquais aussi que c'était de sa bouche qu'il projetait le liquide collant. Ses cheveux étaient d'une teinte semblable à ses yeux mais plus foncée. Ses écailles semblaient aspirée quelque chose que je ne distinguais pas au début, puis, je m'aperçue que c'était l'énergie de Michiru ! Je repris rapidement mes esprits et me ruait sur le monstre sans réfléchir ! Il se tourna vers moi et me lança sa glue. Pour l'éviter, je dus faire un bond sur le côté. Mais en atterrissant, je dérapais sur le carrelage mouillé et me retrouvais au sol. L'être s'était approché de moi et à ma grande surprise, il ne m'attaqua pas mais me parla. « Une autre guerrière, c'est ce que j'attendais. Je vais devoir te prendre ton énergie !

- Qui es-tu ? Lui demandais-je avec hargne. Et que veux-tu ?

- Je suis Démonix. Et je veux l'énergie et le pouvoir des guerrières de la Lune.

- Dans ce cas, tu peux faire tes prières, je ne te laisserais pas faire ! »

Sur ce, je lui fis un croche pied qui me permis de me relever et de l'attaquer ! « World Shaking ! » Il réussi à éviter mon assaut et il se jeta sur moi. Je n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver et je senti un choc brutal contre ma tête. J'avais heurté le mur de plein fouet ! Je ne parvins pas à me relever. J'étais à moitié assommée. J'entendais les pas de Démonix se rapprocher mais j'étais incapable de bouger ! Je sentais que s'en étais finis de moi quand j'entendis le monstre hurler de douleur et une autre personne s'approcher de moi. J'ouvris péniblement les yeux et quelle ne fût pas ma surprise quand je vis que Pluton était devant moi ! Elle m'aida à me relever. « Mais que fais-tu ici ? Lui demandais-je.

- J'ai senti des mauvaises ondes venant de la Terre. J'en ai déduis qu'un nouveau danger étais là.

- Michiru ! » M'écriais-je soudainement !

Je me ruais sur elle. La glu qui l'entourait avait disparue tout comme le monstre d'ailleurs. Michiru gisait par terre sans connaissance et extrêmement faible. Je la pris dans mes bras et redescendit à notre appartement avec Setsuna. Je m'en voulais de ne pas être arrivé plus tôt. Une fois dans l'appartement, je déposais délicatement Michiru sur son lit et repris une apparence normale. Ce monstre avait dû puiser énormément d'énergie en elle pour qu'elle soit dans cet état. Pourquoi n'étais-je pas arrivé plus tôt ? Pourquoi étais resté immobile devant ce monstre en arrivant ? Je sentie une main sur mon épaule. C'était Setsuna.

« Tu n'y es pour rien, me dit-elle comme si elle avait deviné mes pensées.

- Si, c'est ma faute. J'aurais dû être là plus tôt. J'aurais dû arriver plus rapidement !

- Tu n'y peux rien Haruka. Tu ne pouvais pas prévoir ce qui allait arriver. Estime-toi heureuse d'être arriver avant que ce monstre n'aspire toute sa vitalité et ne la tue ! »

Je ne répondis rien. Setsuna avait raison bien sûre mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me sentir coupable. Je regardais fixement Michiru inconsciente en souhaitant de toutes mes forces qu'elle aille mieux. Je lui pris la main et je ressentis une drôle de sensation. Comme si je transmettais quelque chose à Michiru. Je compris. Par ma main, je lui passais mon énergie vitale. Setsuna était dans la cuisine et ne vit donc pas cet étrange phénomène. Elle m'aurait probablement empêchée de faire cela. Je me sentis de plus en plus faible mais je m'en moquais. J'attendais que Michiru se réveille. Setsuna arriva. Elle avait préparé du café pour nous deux. Quand elle vit ce qui se passait, les deux tasses finirent par terre. Elle n'eut pas le temps de m'arrêter car Michiru venais d'ouvrir les yeux. Je gardais sa main dans la mienne encore un moment afin qu'elle ne reperde pas connaissance dans l'instant et la lâchais. Je me sentis tout à coup très fatigué. J'étais tellement préoccupé par son état que je n'avais pas prêté attention à ma fatigue mais maintenant, je remarquais que j'étais assez faible.

« Haruka ? Prononça faiblement Michiru, qu'est ce que je fais là ? Que s'est-il passé ? Je nageais quand un monstre est arrivé, je me suis sentie mal et puis c'est tout. Le noir total. Setsuna ! Que fais-tu là ?

- Nous avons un nouvel ennemi, répondis-je. Ce démon qui t'a attaqué voulait s'en prendre à moi et si Setsuna n'étais pas arrivé, nous ne serions plus de ce monde. Quand je suis arrivée vers toi, tu n'avais presque plus d'énergie. Nous t'avons ramené ici et quand je t'ai pris la main, je t'ai transmis mon énergie.

- Oui, Haruka serait arrivée deux minutes plus tard, tu ne serais plus avec nous. Quant à ce que tu as fait Haruka, c'était dangereux ! Me réprimanda Setsuna.

- Transmis ton énergie ?! S'étonna Michiru en se relevant, un nouvel ennemi ?

- Reste couché lui ordonnais-je avec autorité. Oui, nous avons un nouvel ennemi. D'après ce que j'ai compris, il veut l'énergie des Sailors ainsi que leurs pouvoirs.

- Nos pouvoirs ? Il faut prévenir les autres guerrières et récupérer Hotaru.

- Tu as raison Setsuna. Nous devrions y aller de ce pas.

- Non, tu es encore trop faible Michiru.

- Ecoute Haruka. C'est très gentil de ta part de t'inquiéter pour moi mais la situation est grave. D'après le peu de chose que j'ai vu de lui et que vous m'avez raconté, cet ennemi est très dangereux et il ne faut pas qu'il s'attaque aux autres guerrières.

- Mais… essayais-je de dire

- Il n'y a pas de 'mais' qui tienne. Aide-moi à me lever, je vais m'habiller, toi tu vas chercher la voiture et je vous rejoins en bas.

- Elle a raison Haruka. La situation est trop grave pour se permettre d'attendre.

- Très bien, capitulais-je. Encore une chose Setsuna…

- Oui ?

- As-tu vaincu ce monstre ?

- Oui, mais au moment où l'énergie qu'il avait aspirée allait réintégrer le corps de Michiru, une ombre informe s'est interposé et l'a absorbé avant de repartir.

- Donc ce monstre est la solde de quelqu'un.

- Il faut croire. Raison de plus pour ne pas perdre une minute ! S'exclama Michiru.

- Mais avant d'aller voir Sailor Moon et les autres, il faut aller chercher Hotaru. C'est elle qui est le plus en danger. Ce n'est qu'une enfant. Même si elle est très puissante quand elle est Sailor Saturne, elle pourrait prendre peur si une créature surgit à l'improviste comme cela c'est passé tout à l'heure.

- C'est d'accord. Dépéchons nous ! »

Sur ce, je pris les clés de la voiture qui étaient sur la table basse et me dépêchais de descendre. Je fus rejointe presque immédiatement par Setsuna et une ou deux minutes après par Michiru. Nous arrivâmes en quelques minutes seulement chez Hotaru. Son père, sachant qui elle était, ne fis aucunes difficultés quand nous lui dîmes que nous devions la prendre avec nous. La petite Hotaru en fût ravie mais Setsuna plus encore. Dans la voiture, Hotaru nous harcelait de questions pour savoir ce qui se passait car elle avait bien vu que nous étions inquiètes. Nous lui expliquâmes brièvement la situation. Cela l'inquiéta aussi mais à mon étonnement, moins que nous. Nous allâmes directement à la maison d'Usagi. Sa mère nous expliqua qu'elle n'était pas là. Elle était en ville avec ses amies. Nous nous rendîmes au café où elles étaient souvent. La chance était avec nous car elles s'y trouvaient. Ce fut Amy qui nous remarqua la première.

« Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna, Hotaru ! Vous allez bien ? Nous demanda t'elle.

- Oui, nous allons très bien, répondit Hotaru à notre place. Ce qui eu pour effet de faire sourire tout le monde ! Cette petite était adorable et dégageait une telle énergie. Elle était aussi très mature pour son âge.

- Venez vous asseoir, nous invita Usagi.

- Qu'est ce que vous faites ici ? Demanda Mako.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? Questionna à son tour Rei.

- Vous faites une tête d'enterrement, remarqua Minako.

- Nous avons un nouvel ennemi, expliquai-je en allant droit au but.

- Quoi ?! S'exclamèrent les cinq jeunes filles d'une même voix.

- Oui, j'ai été attaqué il y a à peine une heure, expliqua Michiru.

- Et il ne veut s'en prendre qu'aux Sailors d'après ce que j'ai compris, rajouta Setsuna.

- Et il sait très bien qui nous sommes, termina Hotaru. Il y eut un silence sous le choc de ces révélations soudaines.

- Et qui est cet ennemi. Et que nous veut-il ? Finit par demander Usagi.

- Nous ne connaissons rien de lui. Mais nous savons qu'il veut s'emparer de l'énergie des Sailors ainsi que de leurs pouvoirs.

- Mais dans quel but ? Demanda Amy.

- Nous l'ignorons.

- Mais vous dîtes qu'il sait qui nous sommes ? Demanda Rei.

- Oui, il a attaqué Michiru et l'a presque tué, répondis-je.

- Mais c'est dramatique ! Ca veut dire que nous devrons être sur nos gardes 24 heures sur 24 ?! S'exclama Minako.

- Oui. C'est pour ça que nous vous avons alerté au plus vite. Il faut trouver cet ennemi le plus vite possible et le détruire !

- Mais comment ferons-nous ? Demanda Mako.

- Je ne pense pas qu'il nous attaquera si nous sommes toutes ensembles.

- Le mieux serait donc que l'une d'entre nous serve d'appât ! Dit Setsuna.

- Mais laquelle d'entre nous ?

- Moi, je le ferais, déclara paisiblement Hotaru.

- Non, c'est beaucoup trop dangereux ! Refusa Michiru.

- Pour n'importe laquelle d'entre nous ce serait dangereux, répliqua t'elle justement. Mais je pense être la mieux placé pour faire ça. Je suis la guerrière de la destruction. Mes pouvoirs sont très puissants. Je suis la personne toute indiquée pour être un appât. Ce mystérieux ennemi sautera sur l'occasion s'il me voit seule.

- Hotaru, je ne veux pas que tu risques ta vie. Nous ne voulons pas que tu la risques, dit Usagi.

- Peu importe. Vous serez là. Je ne risquerais rien. Et il faut neutraliser cet ennemi au plus vite. » Personne ne trouva rien à répliquer. Elle avait parfaitement raison. Et même si cela nous coûtait de faire cela, nous n'avions pas le choix. C'était décidé. Dès le lendemain, nous tendrions un piège à notre ennemi. Il ne fallait pas tarder. Mais pendant la nuit, Michiru, Setsuna, Hotaru et moi resterions ensemble chez nous et les cinq autres guerrières également chez Rei. Nous devions nous retrouver le matin dans le parc pas très loin du temple pour mettre notre plan à exécution.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2** : Première bataille.

Cette nuit là, personne n'arrivait à dormir. Michiru, Setsuna, Hotaru et moi étions dans la cuisine à minuit passé. Nous ne parlions guère et évitions de montrer notre inquiétude. Finalement, vers une ou deux heures, Hotaru finit par s'endormir sur sa chaise et Setsuna alla la coucher.

« Je suis inquiète pour demain, Hotaru risque sa vie. Comment avons nous pu nous décider à laisser faire ça ? Demanda Michiru.

- Je suis d'accord avec toi mais tu sais comme moi que c'est la seule solution. Ca ne me plait pas non plus de devoir jouer sa vie dans cette affaire, mais nous serons là pour la protéger…

- Et elle a de grands pouvoir, termina Setsuna à ma place.

- Elle dort toujours ? Demandais-je pour changer le sujet de la conversation et chasser les idées noires de Michiru.

- Oui, elle ne s'est pas réveillée. Ne vous inquiétez pas. Elle a beau être très jeune, elle est aussi sage et mature qu'un adulte.

- Oui, tu as raison. »

Ce fût la plus longue nuit que j'ai jamais passé. Enfin, à l'aube, nous allâmes au parc pour retrouver les autres guerrières. Pour plus de sûreté, nous nous étions déjà transformés. Il était très tôt, il n'y avait donc personne dans le parc. Saturne nous assura que tout irait bien et nous partîmes nous cacher. Neptune et moi étions derrière un arbre. Nous pouvions voir Sailor Moon et Pluton en face de nous derrière une statue. Vénus et Mars étaient derrière un buisson et enfin, Mercure et Jupiter se cachaient également derrière des arbres. Nous avions toutes les yeux rivés sur Saturne. La petite guerrière pris soudain une grande inspiration et libéra un peu de son pouvoir pour attirer l'ennemi. Les minutes s'écoulaient. Lentes, silencieuse, pesantes. Pendant près d'un quart d'heure, il ne se passa rien. Nous étions toutes sur les nerfs et je n'osais pas imaginais ce que ressentait Saturne. Soudain, une voix glaciale retentit. Rien qu'à l'entendre, j'avais des frissons.

« Votre plan n'est pas si stupide guerrières, disait-elle. Mais moi non plus je ne le suis pas. Et j'ai ressenti l'énergie de neuf guerrières et non d'une seule ! Il est vrai que l'énergie de la guerrière de la destruction ainsi que son pouvoir est attirant mais je ne me risquerais pas à me rendre seule ici.

- Qui êtes-vous ? criais-je

- Je suis Noom Rolias et je veux votre pouvoir et votre énergie !

- Pour quoi faire ? demanda Vénus

- Cela ne regarde que moi !

- Ayez au moins le courage de vous montrer ! cria Jupiter

- Mais avec plaisir ! J'ai dit que je ne viendrais pas _seule _mais je n'ai pas dit que je viendrais pas… J'avoue que l'énergie de Sailor Neptune m'a laissé sur ma faim.

- Si tu crois que nous allons te laisser parvenir à tes fins… »

Je n'eut pas le temps de finir ma phrase que six monstres se ruaient sur nous. Derrière eux, il y avait une femme. Probablement celle qui nous avait parlé. Quel ne fut pas notre choc lorsque que nous nous aperçûmes que cette femme était la copie conforme de Sailor Moon mais avec les mêmes yeux rouges du premier démon que nous avion dû affronter Setsuna et moi. Instinctivement, nous nous étions rapprochés les unes des autres en formant un demi-cercle pour faire face à nos ennemis. Les six monstres étaient en tous points identiques au premier. Seul Michiru, Setsuna et moi savions à quel point ils étaient dangereux.

« Aqua Rhapsody » Une vague d'eau lancé par Sailor Mercure arriva droit sur les monstres qui avaient une agilité et une rapidité hors norme qui leurs permis d'éviter l'attaque.

« Dead Scream » « Oak Evolution » Les attaques de Pluton et Jupiter avaient fusés en même temps. Un monstre des monstres fût touché et disparu. Mais il en restait cinq. Et ils étaient sur nous, nous n'avions plus le temps de lancer une nouvelle attaque. Ce fut alors que Saturne intervint « Silent Wall ! » Elle avait contré l'attaque des cinq monstres. Mais ceux ci s'acharnaient à vouloir traverser le mur de protection. Il fallait agir. « Space sword blaster » hurlais-je en me ruant sur le monstre le plus près de moi. Mon assaut n'eut pas l'effet que j'avais escompté ce qui ne m'empêcha pas de continuer à harceler le monstre de coup d'épées. Mais celui ci se défendait bien et j'avais beaucoup de mal à lui résister. Derrière moi, j'entendis Neptune utiliser également son talisman « Submarine reflection » mais comme pour moi, les monstres étaient protégés contre nos pouvoirs. Soudain, le monstre que je combattais me fit un croche pied qui me fis lâcher mon arme. Je fis une embardée sur le côté dans le but de la reprendre mais le démon avait anticipé mon mouvement et avait mis le pied dessus. « World Shaking ! » A mon grand désespoir, le monstre ne ressentit aucun effet ! Je jetais un bref coup d'œil autour de moi et je m'aperçu qu'il y avait encore deux autres monstres. Pluton et Saturne combattaient ensemble et se débrouillaient très bien. Mercure Vénus et Jupiter étaient à terre mais ne semblaient avoir rien de grave. Un monstre essayait de leur voler leur énergie mais Mars et Sailor Moon, qui avait perdu son bâton de Lune dans la bataille, les défendaient avec peine et enfin, Neptune était derrière moi et essayait de se débarrasser de ses assaillants pour aller aider la Princesse et Sailor Mars. Je reportais mon attention sur mon ennemi. Je décidai de lui foncer carrément dessus. Il fut dérouté par mon attaque physique. J'en profitais pour récupérer mon épée et l'achever une bonne fois pour toute. Je me dépêchais d'aller aider Neptune qui était aux prises avec deux monstres !

« Il serait temps que tu arrives, je commençais à trouver le temps long, ironisa t'elle.

- Désolé, j'ai été retenue ! répliquai-je.

- Il faut unir nos pouvoirs.

- Oui, tu as raison ! Pouvoir d'Uranus…

- Pouvoir de Neptune…

- AGISSEZ TOUT DE SUITE ! »

Les deux monstres furent littéralement réduis en poussière. Nous nous dépêchâmes de rejoindre Sailor Moon et Sailor Mars. Sailor Pluton et Sailor Saturne avaient également neutralisés leurs assaillants. A six, ce fut un jeu d'enfants de détruire le dernier monstre. Après cela, nous nous sommes tournés vers le double de Sailor Moon.

« Damnation ! Je reviendrais et vous ne vous en tirerez pas à si bon compte ! » Et elle disparue dans un nuage de fumé. Mercure, Jupiter et Vénus s'étaient réveillés. Elles étaient un peu sonnées mais elles allaient bien. Je me tournais ensuite vers Michiru et je m'aperçue qu'elle se tenait le bras et qu'un peu de sang coulait le long de sa main.

« Tu es blessé ? Montre-moi ça ! M'inquiétais-je.

- Non, ça va. Ce n'est rien.

- Tu plaisantes ? Enlève ta main et laisse moi voir, lui ordonnais-je. Elle s'exécuta. C'était une vilaine blessure. Elle était longue comme ma main et large d'un ou deux centimètres.

- Tu appelles ça rien ? m'écriais-je. Tu es folle ! Il faut t'emmener à l'hôpital immédiatement !

- Ca ira, je vais bien Uranus, m'assura t'elle.

- Tu ne vas pas me faire croire ça. Nous reprenons notre apparence normale et nous allons aux urgences tout de suite ! De gré ou de force !

- Bon, très bien ! » finit t'elle par céder. Une fois 'détransformées', j'arrachais un bout de ma chemise, à défaut d'un autre bout de tissus, pour lui passer autour de son bras et nous filâmes à l'hôpital. Un médecin nous assura qu'elle n'avait rien de grave mais qu'il fallait lui laisser un bandage bien serré pour éviter qu'elle ne se vide de son sang. Nous rejoignîmes ensuite les autres guerrières dans un petit café qui avait ouvert tôt pour faire le point.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 **: L'enlèvement

Dans le petit café, nous étions en train de faire le point sur les événements de la matinée.

« Cette femme est mon portrait craché. Comment cela est-il possible ? Se lamenta Usagi.

- Elle a peut être ton apparence, mais elle est loin d'avoir ta grandeur d'âme, remarqua très justement Hotaru.

- Elle a raison, approuva Amy, mais ce n'est pas de son apparence dont nous devrions nous préoccuper, mais plutôt de tous ce qu'elle sait sur nous.

- Oui, c'est vrai. Elle a dû étudier toutes nos attaques car nos talismans n'ont eut aucun impact sur eux. Seul les assauts physiques semblent leur faire de l'effet, signalais-je avec un air sombre.

- Ce sont les monstres les plus puissants que nous ayons eu à affronter, déclara Mako.

- Exact, ce n'est qu'en unissant nos pouvoirs que nous pouvons les vaincres. Ou alors, il faudrait créer une nouvelle technique de combat qu'ils ne connaissent pas, dit Rei.

- Ils faudrait que nous nous transformions toutes en guerrières éternelles, pensa tout haut Minako.

- Je ne pense pas que cela fonctionnerait, intervint Michiru

- Et pourquoi ? s'étonna Usagi, nous sommes toutes bien assez puissantes !

- Ce n'est pas la question, répondit Setsuna à la place de Michiru. Si cette fausse Sailor Moon nous connaît si bien, elle aura probablement étudié toutes les solutions que nous aurions pu envisager. Il faudrait trouver autre chose. Trouver une stratégie à laquelle notre ennemie n'aurait jamais pensé…et nous non plus d'ailleurs. »

Nous restâmes silencieuses pendant au moins une demi-heure à chercher une idée sous le regard étonné du serveur qui ne cessait de nous fixer en nettoyant ses verres. J'étais vraiment au bord de la crise de nerfs ! Nous étions là à rien faire, nous n'avions aucun plan pour la suite et cet homme m'énervait à nous regarder ainsi. N'y tenant plus, je me levait et avant que les autres puissent réagir, me dirigeait vers lui.

« Excusez-moi, vous avez un problème ? Demandais-je

- Euh… non monsieur, me répondit-il gêné.

- Dans ce cas, si vous pouviez avoir l'obligeance d'arrêter de nous fixer moi et mes amies !

- Oui, oui, bien sûr. Je suis désolé.

- Haruka, cet homme ne t'as rien fait, calme-toi, me demanda Michiru une fois que je fus rassise.

- Me clamer ? me calmer ?! Comment veux-tu que je me calme ? Nous sommes poursuivis par une espèce de tarée qui veut nous tuer et qui sais tout sur nous, nous sommes obligés de rester sur nos gardes tout le temps, et tu veux que je me calme ?!

- Oui, ce n'est pas la peine de déverser ta colère sur nous, ou sur ce pauvre homme, nous n'y sommes pour rien !

- C'est vrai, désolé. Il faut dire qu'après l'attaque d'hier, cette nuit blanche et la bataille de ce matin, je suis sur les nerfs.

- Nous le sommes toutes. D'ailleurs, nous devrions rentrer nous reposer, décréta Setsuna.

- Mais si les monstres repassent à l'attaque ? s'inquiété Minako.

- Je ne pense pas qu'ils le feront après la défaite de ce matin. Mais évitons tout de même de nous faire remarquer.

- Alors rendez-vous ce soir à 18heure au temple.

- D'accord, à ce soir ! »

Nous partîmes donc chacune de notre côté. Setsuna et Hotaru restaient avec nous le temps que tout danger soit écarté. Nous rentrâmes comme nous étions venus, c'est à dire à pied. Hotaru était en tête arborant fièrement son beau chapeau. Quelques pas en arrières, Michiru, Setsuna et moi discutions. Il y eu soudain un grand coup de vent et le chapeau d'Hotaru s'envola. Elle se mit bien sûr à lui courir après. Nous l'avions vu se poser derrière un buisson qui se trouvait devant le parking d'un hôpital. Hotaru fonça derrière à la recherche de son couvre chef. Nous la suivions distraitement des yeux quand elle appela à l'aide. Un monstre était devant elle. Il voulut s'emparer d'elle mais nous nous ruâmes sur lui. Etant celle qui courait la plus vite, je le rejoignis rapidement et au moment où j'allais prendre Hotaru pour la mettre hors de danger, un deuxième monstre tapis dans l'ombre se jeta sur moi. Sur le coup de la surprise, je n'eu pas le temps de l'éviter. Mon adversaire m'envoya contre un mur avec une telle force que je perdis connaissance avec un cri de douleur. J'eu tout juste le temps de voir Sailor Neptune et Sailor Pluton essayer de sauver Hotaru. Lorsque je repris connaissance, j'étais dans un lit d'hôpital. Michiru et Setsuna étaient à côté de moi. Je sentais la main de Michiru dans la mienne.

« Tu es enfin réveillé ! Comment te sens-tu ? Me demanda t'elle d'une voix douce.

- Disons que j'ai connu des jours meilleurs. Mais qu'est ce que je fais ici ? en posant cette question, tout ce qui était arrivé me revint en mémoire.

- Comme nous étions devant un hôpital, nous av…

- Où est Hotaru ? la coupais-je.

- Nous sommes arrivés trop tard. Un monstre l'a capturé, me répondit Setsuna.

- QUOI ?! Combien de temps suis-je resté inconsciente ?

- Deux ou trois heures environ.

- Tant que ça ! Et vous avez prévenu les autres ?

- Oui, nous leurs avons dit que nous arriverions lorsque tu serais réveillé.

Dans ce cas, il n'y a pas une seconde à perdre ! Allons-y ! dis-je en me levant. A peine étais-je debout que je fus prise de vertige et dû me rassoire quelques secondes. Michiru voulait que je reste couché et me fasse examiner mais je refusais et me levais bien décidé à tenir debout et à aller rejoindre Usagi et les autres. Un bandage enserrait ma tête. Je ne pris pas le temps de l'enlever. Un quart d'heure plus tard, nous étions au temple.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4** : Le piège

« Haruka, tu vas bien ?

- Oui, oui, ne t'inquiète pas.

- Tant mieux ! » A peine Usagi m'avait-elle aperçue qu'elle s'était jetée sur moi. Je l'avais bien évidemment rassurée avant de rentrer avec elle. Une fois que tout le monde fut installé, Setsuna se mit à raconter l'enlèvement de Hotaru.

« Nous étions en train de rentrer quand un le chapeau d'Hotaru c'est envolé. Elle lui a couru après et s'est retrouvé nez à nez avec un monstre. Haruka a voulu empêcher le monstre de s'en prendre à la petite et a été prise par surprise par un autre monstre qui l'a assommé. Michiru et moi nous sommes transformés et avons détruit le premier monstre mais il était trop tard. L'autre avait disparue avec Hotaru.

- Il faut absolument la retrouver ! s'exclama Usagi

- Tu as raison. Non seulement c'est notre amie mais si ton double s'emparait de son pouvoir, ce serait dramatique ! Le monde pourrait être détruit !

- Mais comment la retrouver ? demanda Mako

- Nous ne pouvons pas fouiller toute la ville, cela prendrait trop de temps.

- Vous n'aurez pas à le faire. » La voix glaciale de notre ennemi s'était élevé et emplissait l'air. Puis un hologramme apparut soudain flottant à quelques centimètres au-dessus de nos têtes. Nous nous étions toutes levés simultanément, nos stylos magiques à la main, prêtes à nous transformer.

« C'est inutile guerrières. Ce que vous voyez n'est qu'une illusion qui me permet de communiquer avec vous.

- Pourquoi êtes vous ici ? Et qu'avez vous fait d'Hotaru ?

- La petite guerrière va bien… Pour le moment du moins…

- Prouvez-le-nous ! ordonnais-je avec force.

- Mais je te reconnais toi. Haruka… Ou plutôt Sailor Uranus. C'est toi qui as empêché Démonix de voler le pouvoir de ton amie, Sailor Neptune… » Mes yeux étincelaient de haine. Si la vraie Noom Rolias avait été devant nous, je lui aurais fait regretter ses paroles… et ses actes.

- Prouvez-nous que Hotaru va bien ! répétais-je les dents serrées.

- Tant de haine, tant de force dans une si petite phrase. Ton énergie doit être délicieuse…

- PROUVEZ-LE ! J'avais crié malgré moi. Cette Noom Rolias crachait ses paroles comme un serpent crachait son venin. Je ne pouvais le supporter.

- Soit puisque tu désires tant voir la petite, la voilà… »

Notre vision du lieu de vie de notre ennemie s'élargit et nous pûmes donc voir Hotaru, transformée en Sailor Saturne, enchaîné à une des neuf colonnes de pierres de la salle, son glaive, à ses pieds, qu'elle ne pouvait atteindre. Elle se débattait pour se libérer mais sans y parvenir. Je serrais les points en la voyant ainsi. Soudain, la petite guerrière cessa de s'acharner à se détacher et regarda devant elle comme si elle nous voyait. Ce qui étais probablement le cas d'ailleurs.

« Les filles ! s'écria t'elle. Surtout, quoi que vous dise ce semblant d'être humain, je vous en pris, ne l'écoutez pas ! Je me sortirais d'ici toute seule. Mais s'il vous plaît, ne risquez pas vos vies pour… Aaaaahhhhh !

- Tais-toi petite idiote ! ordonna Noom Rolias en lançant une boule de Ténèbres qui eut pour effet de la faire sombrer dans l'inconscience. Oups, désolé guerrières, cette boule Ténébreuse m'a échappé, rajouta notre ennemi un sourire aux lèvres.

- Si vous touchez encore à un seul de ses cheveux, je vous jure que… menaçais-je.

- Que quoi ? Tu ne fais pas le poids contre moi Sailor Uranus !

- Pourquoi êtes vous ici ? Ce n'est pas uniquement pour nous donner des nouvelles de Saturne je suppose, questionna Michiru avant que je puisse répondre.

- Non, en effet. Je suis là pour vous dire que si vous voulez la petite guerrière de la destruction, rendez-vous au parc ce soir à onze heures, près de la fontaine des amoureux.

- Et pourquoi nous proposez-vous cela ? Et qui nous dis que vous y serez d'ailleurs ? demanda Usagi sceptique.

- Sailor Moon ! Tu étais là aussi… Je ne t'avais pas vue.

- Arrêtez de contrer toutes nos questions et répondez ! m'énervais-je à nouveau.

- Excuse-moi Uranus. Je ne savais pas que cela t'importunait ! railla notre ennemie. Michiru me pris la main en me soufflant de me calmer sinon je pourrais faire une bêtise.

- Quant au rendez-vous de ce soir, soyez assuré que j'y serais ! Je ne peux rien vous dire d'autre. » Et avec un léger vacillement, l'image et la voix de notre ennemie disparue. Je pus ainsi voir Amy avec son petit ordinateur à la main.

« Je sais où se cache notre ennemie, annonça t'elle fièrement. Attendez quelques secondes que mon ordinateur décrypte ça…Oui !!! Son message vient de la grotte de cristal à l'entrée nord de la ville.

- Amy tu es un génie ! s'écria Usagi en lui sautant au cou.

- A votre place, je ne me réjouirais pas si vite. Vous ne trouvez pas ça étrange que nous ayons trouvé le repère de Noom Rolias si facilement ? demandais-je.

- Et souvenez-vous que Noom Rolias connaît tout sur nous, rappela Mako.

- Noom Rolias ? demanda soudain Amy songeuse.

- Oui, Noom Rolias, notre ennemie ! Celle qui veut nous tuer ! Tu te souviens ? s'inquiéta Rei.

- Oui. Inversez les lettres de son nom et regardez ce q'on obtiens…

- Rolias Noom ? demanda Usagi qui ne comprenait rien.

- Mais non, bécasse ! s'exclama Rei.

- Rei, je t'interdis de m'insulter !

- C'est chez moi ici alors je dis et je fais ce que je veux !

- T'es méchante ! lança Usagi en lui tirant la langue.

- Et toi tu n'es qu'une gamine ! répliqua Rei en tirant également la langue.

- Arrêtez-vous deux ! Ce n'est pas le moment de vous disputer ! sermonna Minako.

- Désolé, s'excusèrent Usagi et Rei avec un air penaud.

- Si on inverse les lettres, on obtient Sailor Moon ! Bravo Amy, je n'y aurais pas pensé ! la félicita Michiru.

- Merci. Je trouve ça vraiment étrange que notre ennemi aie l'apparence de Sailor Moon mais qu'elle soit son opposé par son comportement.

- Setsuna ça va ? Tu ne dis rien depuis tout à l'heure, s'inquiéta Usagi.

- Je me fais du souci pour Hotaru. J'espère qu'il ne lui ai rien arrivé.

- Non ne t'inquiète pas. Elle ne peut rien lui faire. Sinon, elle perdrait son seul moyen de nous faire venir à elle, la rassurais-je.

- Tu as sûrement raison…

- Vous croyez qu'on devrait aller à la grotte de cristal ou au rendez-vous ? demanda Mako

- Le problème, c'est que dans les deux cas, c'est probablement un piège, remarqua Michiru.

- Mais on ne peut pas laisser Saturne aux griffes de ce monstre !

- Vous croyez qu'on peut se téléporter pour se rendre là bas ?

- Nous pourrions certainement, mais nous ne savons ce qui nous attend là bas.

- Je dis que nous devrions y aller, de toute façon, dans les deux cas, ce sera un piège à mon avis donc autant faire semblant de tomber dedans et un fois là-bas, nous libérons Saturne et nous partons très vite, dit Minako.

- Minako, tu es aussi stupide qu'Usagi ! Tu crois vraiment que Noom Rolias va nous laisser partir comme ça ? s'emporta Rei

- Comment ça « aussi stupide qu'Usagi » ? lança l'intéressé

- Rei a raison Minako. Il faut préparer un plan et ne pas arriver sans aucune idée, dit Michiru en ignorant la question d'Usagi.

- Mais nous y avons déjà réfléchie à ce plan et nous n'en trouvons aucun ! m'énervais-je. Les autres s'écartèrent légèrement en voyant que je m'énervais. Il est vrai que je ne suis pas très patiente, mais je n'ai jamais été réputé pour cette qualité.

- Haruka, il faudrait que tu songes sérieusement à apprendre à te contrôler, me lança Michiru.

- Ce n'est pas le moment de parler de ça, répliquais-je.

- Elle a raison, m'approuva Setsuna. Allons à cette grotte et libérons Saturne. Et s'il y a un problème, nous n'aurons qu'à unir nos pouvoirs.

- Faisons des équipes de combats, proposa Mako.

- C'est une bonne idée. J'ai remarqué que c'est uniquement lorsque deux Sailors unissent leur pouvoir que nous pouvons vaincre un monstre, assura Amy.

- Bon alors, Usagi tu te mettras avec Setsuna, Mako avec Minako, Amy avec moi et Haruka avec Michiru comme d'habitude.

- D'accord. Alors transformons-nous !

- Moon Eternel…

- Mercury cristal power…

- Mars cristal power…

- Jupiter cristal power…

- Venus cristal power…

- Uranus planet power…

- Neptune planet power…

- Pluto planet power…

- MAKE UP ! (là, il y a la petite musique et tout…mdr ! )

- Allons y maintenant !

- Quoi ?! On va marcher jusqu'à là bas ? s'écria Sailor Moon.

- On va même courir ! répondit Rei.

- Mais vous êtes malades ? Vous voulez me tuer ou quoi ?!

- Tu veux sauver Saturne oui ou non ? demandais-je le plus calmement possible.

- Oui bien sûr mais…

- Alors tais toi et cours ! » Dis-je en partant devant toutes les autres.

Neptune arriva rapidement à mes côtés, Mercure, Mars, Vénus et Jupiter nous suivaient quelques pas en arrière Et Sailor Moon étais carrément tout derrière mais elle faisait ce qu'elle pouvait pour nous suivre. Une demi-heuree plus tard, nous étions à l'entrée de la grotte. Sailor Moon s'écroula au sol dès qu'elle s'arrêta. Les Inners ainsi que Pluton reprenaient leur souffle. Neptune était un peu fatigué alors que moi, j'allais très bien. Il faut dire que niveau sport, j'étais assez forte. En particulier en moto et en course. Après quelques minutes, tout le monde était d'attaque. Même Usagi à notre grande surprise. Elle sortis son bâton de Lune et se plaça devant l'entrée de la grotte avec Pluton. Il semblait que la peur avait disparue et que le fait de se retrouver devant l'antre de notre ennemie avait accentué sa détermination. Elle pénétra dans la grotte. Nous la suivîmes toutes deux par deux comme convenue. Le tunnel menant à la pièce principale était assez sombre mais nous pouvions voir de la lumière au fond. Une fois parvenue au bout de ce couloir, nous pûmes voir Saturne toujours accroché au pilier que nous avions pu voir. Elle était toujours inconsciente. Je failli la rejoindre pour la libérer mais je me retins et parcourus la pièce des yeux. Il y eu soudain un grondement et le sol trembla. Derrière nous, le passage s'était refermé nous condamnant à rester enfermé ici.

« Bienvenue chez moi guerrières. Vous en avez mis du temps à arriver. Noom Rolias était sortie d'un coin sombre de la grotte et s'avançait tranquillement vers nous.

- On a fais ce qu'on a pu, répliquais-je

- Je suppose que vous venez rejoindre Sailor Saturne. Et bien votre vœu va être exaucé. Dans quelques secondes, vous serez à ses côtés sur un de ces piliers. »

Notre ennemie alla s'asseoir sur son trône et nous regarda comme si elle attendait le début d'un film. Puis nous comprîmes pourquoi elle nous regardait ainsi. Des monstres sortaient de l'ombre. Quand nous les vîmes distinctement, ce fut un choc. C'était nos copies conformes ! Mais elles avaient les mêmes yeux rouges que Noom Rolias. Libérer Saturne allait s'avérer plus difficile que prévu. Notre 'plan' tombait à l'eau. Chacune de nos ennemies se plaça devant son double respectif. Ca faisait bizarre de devoir combattre notre sosie. Sailor Moon quant à elle se retrouva seule. Elle essaya de se rapprocher discrètement d'Hotaru, mais Noom Rolias s'interposa. J'espérais pour Usagi qu'elle ne devrait pas l'affronter.

« Noom Rolias, qui es-tu en réalité ? demanda Sailor Moon probablement pour éviter d'avoir à se battre.

- Mais je suis toi ! répondit l'intéressée.

- Moi ? Que veux-tu dire ?

- Enfin, je ne suis pas vraiment toi. Disons que je ne suis qu'une partie de toi. Ton côté maléfique et mauvais pour être précise. Tout comme ces autres sosies des guerrières de la Lune qui t'entoure. Ce sont les mauvais côtés respectifs de chacune d'entre vous.

- Quoi ? Mais comment as-tu pu les extraire de nous ? demanda Sailor Mercure.

- Ce n'est pas moi qui les ais attirés vers moi. Ils se sont échappés par eux même il y a bien longtemps et ils se sont terrés ici. Je devrais même dire nous nous sommes terrés ici.

- Mais comment cela est-il possible ?

- Vous avez toutes des cœurs tellement purs qu'il n'y avait pas de place pour le mal en vous. Sans que vous le sachiez, vous nous avez chassés.

- Mais pourquoi ne vous êtes-vous pas manifestés auparavant ? s'étonna Rei.

- Car nous n'avions pas assez de force. Puis, il y a quelques temps, un chercheur est venu dans la grotte. Je lui ai volé son énergie et son cœur pur. J'ai donc invoqué un démon pour chercher les guerrières de la Lune et leur prendre leur énergie et pouvoir afin de vous remplacer mais pas pour faire le bien, plutôt pour rependre le mal. Ce démon était Démonix. Vous l'avez déjà rencontré, me semble-t-il...

- Et c'est avec l'énergie de Michiru que tu as réveillé nos autres mauvais côtés ? questionnais-je en serrant les points pour ne pas laisser ma colère éclater.

- Non. Je l'ai absorbé pour moi-même et invoqué d'autres démons et gagné de la puissance.

- Alors comment as-tu fais pour les ressuscité ? demanda Sailor Jupiter.

- Je me suis servie de l'énergie de la guerrière de la destruction, répondit t'elle simplement.

- QUOI ?! nous écriâmes toutes d'une même voix.

- Tu ne l'as pas…? essaya de demander Pluton les yeux pleins de larmes.

- Oh non ! J'ai encore besoin d'elle pour augmenter mes pouvoirs.

- Je te défends de lui faire quoi que ce soit ! m'écriais-je incapable de refouler ma colère plus longtemps.

- De toute façon, au point où elle en est, un peu d'énergie en plus ou en moins… Elle est sur le point de mourir alors… répliqua t'elle, un sourire machiavélique aux lèvres.

- Quoi ?! Je te jure que si elle meurt, tu me le paieras ! Relâche là ! ordonnais-je.

- Pour tout te dire, cela me gênerait. Je ne crois pas que ça va être possible. Désolé.

- Espèce de montre ! l'insultais-je en essayant de me jeter sur elle mais Neptune et Pluton me retinrent.

- Arrête ! C'est exactement ce qu'elle cherche, tenta de me raisonner ma compagne.

- Tu es beaucoup trop impulsive Sailor Uranus ! Cela te perdras tôt ou tard…railla Noom Rolias.

- Je t'en pris, ne l'écoute pas. Elle sait exactement qui tu es et comment te pousser à faire une erreur et te conduire à ta perte. Ne l'écoute surtout pas et concentres toi plutôt sur nos autres ennemies, me dit Neptune très justement.

- Comment arrives-tu à conserver ton sang froid face à une pareille créature ? murmurais-je. Plus pour moi que pour Neptune d'ailleurs.

- Trêve de bavardage. Passons plutôt à l'action. Allez guerrières de l'ombre, débarrassez-moi de ses pimbêches ! ordonna Noom Rolias. Quant à toi Sailor Moon, je préfère que tu vois tes amies mourir une à une plutôt que tu te battes, rajouta t'elle.

- Mais je ne peux plus bouger ! panique l'intéressé.

- Ah! Ah! Ah! J'ai plus d'un tour dans mon sac ! Et maintenant, regarde ce que c'est de se sentir impuissante comme je l'ai été toutes ces années au fond de cette misérable grotte! »

A peine eut t'elle finit de parler que mon double maléfique se jeta sur moi. Tous comme les autres mauvaises Sailors…


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5 :** Sauvetage, retrouvailles et période de doutes…

Mon double se rua sur moi mais je parvins à l'esquiver en me glissant sur le côté. « World Shaking ! » Je lançait mon attaque avec le plus de force possible mais cela ne servit à rien. Mon adversaire avait anticipé et s'était écarté au dernier moment.

« Egalité partout » pensais-je en souriant… Je me repris vite. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de plaisanter. A mon tour, je m'élançais sur elle mais au tout dernier moment, alors que mon point allait arriver dans son estomac, elle s'écarta et je me retrouvais affalée au sol. Mon double se plaça devant moi, prête à me donner le coup de grâce mais avant qu'elle ne le fasse, je lui attrapais la jambe pour la faire chuter également. Je me relevait prestement et appelait mon talisman afin de l'achever. « Space Sword Blaster ! » Mais au moment où mon épée allait s'abattre sur la fausse Sailor Uranus, celle ci avait disparue. Je la cherchais des yeux lorsque je sentie un choc. Elle s'était approchée de moi par derrière et m'avais frappé à la tête. Je m'effondrait alors au sol avec un cri de douleur. Quand je me réveillais, j'étais enchaîné à l'une des colonnes de la grotte, entre Neptune et Saturne. Cette dernière avait repris connaissance et avait l'air d'aller mieux. Je serais toujours étonné par le don de régénération de cette petite. La seule qui était également éveillée était Sailor Moon. Son bâton de Lune était au sol à ses pieds. Je regardais également aux miens et je vis mon épée. C'était frustrant de la voir là comme ça et de ne pouvoir m'en saisir. Je portais ensuite mon regard en face de moi, Noom Rolias était confortablement installée sur son trône de pierre. Elle attendait plus ou moins patiemment notre réveil à toutes. Un quart d'heure plus tard, ce fut chose faite. Certes, quelques guerrières étaient encore quelque peu étourdies, mais toutes allaient bien et étaient conscientes.

« Vous voilà maintenant à ma merci guerrières ! Quel effet cela vous fait-il ? demanda Noom Rolias.

- Ca pourrait être mieux, marmonnais-je.

- Tu as dit quelque chose Sailor Uranus ?

- Je me demandais ce que tu nous réservais, mentis-je.

- Mais c'est très simple ! Vos doubles vont absorber vos pouvoirs et votre énergie pour vous remplacer.

- Et que comptes-tu faire de moi ? Je n'ai pas de double démoniaque, remarqua Saturne.

- Comment cela ? Pourquoi n'en n'as-tu pas, tandis que nous si ? s'étonna Vénus.

- Parce qu'il a été détruit en même temps que Mistress 9, répondit Noom Rolias à sa place. Je vais donc moi-même m'occuper de toi Sailor Saturne.

- Je t'interdis ! m'écriais-je avec véhémence.

- Et comment espères-tu m'en empêcher ? Enchaîné ainsi, tu es impuissante… Mon ennemie avait bien insisté sur la fin de la phrase. Elle savait que l'impuissance était un sentiment que je haïssais par-dessus tout. Si mes yeux avaient pu tuer, je n'aurais pas donné cher de la vie de Noom Rolias.

« Par laquelle d'entre vous mes guerrières de l'ombre vont-elles commencer ? Repris Noom Rolias. Dis-moi Neptune, est ce qu'à ton avis ton double apprécierais autant que moi ton énergie ?

- Tu ne toucheras à aucune d'entre elle ! coupa une voix dans l'ombre.

- Qui a parlé ? demanda Noom Rolias.

- Une personne qui ne supporte pas que l'on s'en prenne à des guerrières qui tentent de rendre le monde meilleur ! répondit la voix. Celle ci lança quelque chose à travers la pièce. Il s'agissait de 9 roses rouges qui vinrent se planter dans nos chaînes et les brisèrent.

- Ces roses…murmura Usagi.

- Non, tu ne rêves pas Sailor Moon ! affirma la voix en sortant de l'ombre.

- Mon Homme Masqué !

- Tu es venu les secourir seul ? Voilà la tentative de sauvetage la plus ridicule que j'ai jamais vue, ironisa notre ennemie.

- Mais il n'est pas venu seul ! répliquèrent trois autres voix.

- Les StarLight ! Notre cri de stupeur avait fusé en même temps.

- Mais comment… s'étonna Usagi.

- Et bien, on a vu de la lumière et on est entré, plaisanta Sailor Star Fighter.

- Guerrières de l'ombre, vite, attaquez ! s'écria Noom Rolias visiblement paniqué par l'arrivée inattendue de renforts.

- SILENT WALL ! s'écria Sailor Saturne avant que les mauvaises Sailors n'attaquent. Dépêchez-vous de préparer la téléportation, je ne tiendrais pas longtemps…

- Fighter, Maker, Healer et Homme masqué, mettez-vous au milieu du cercle à côté de Saturne ! ordonna Sailor Moon.

- Prêtes ? demanda Vénus. Tout le monde acquiesça.

- Alors allons-y !

- SAILOR TELEPORTATION ! »

Nous disparûmes tous de la grotte dans une grande lueur aux couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel. Nous arrivâmes devant le temple. Nous reprîmes notre apparence respective et rentrâmes dans la chambre de Rei pour parler.

Même s'il était venu nous secourir, le retour de Seiya ne m'enchantait guère. D'ailleurs, Mamoru semblait être de mon avis.

« Mamoru, que fais-tu ici ? Je croyais que tu étais en Amérique pour tes études ! Et vous trois, Seiya, Yaten et Taïki, vous n'étiez pas rentré chez vous avec votre princesse ?

- Effectivement, mais nous avons toujours gardé un œil sur la Terre, répondit Seiya.

- Nous avons ressenti une très forte puissance maléfique, repris Yaten.

- Nous avons alors essayé de vous contacter mais en vain… ajouta Taïki.

- Ils m'ont alors envoyé un message me disant qu'il était possible que vous couriez un danger. Je suis alors rentré d'urgence. Arrivé au temple, je me suis aperçu que vous n'étiez pas là. Le grand-père de Rei m'a dit qu'il ne vous avait pas vu depuis quelques heures. Je me suis rendu chez moi et les StarLight m'attendaient. Nous avons combiné nos pouvoirs pour vous localiser et nous sommes arrivés à la grotte juste à temps, acheva Mamoru.

- Et les chats ? s'enquit Minako.

- Ils sont restés en Amérique, dans mon appartement.

- Ca c'est ce que tu crois ! répliqua Luna qui étais sortie d'un sac de voyage suivie de près par Artémis.

- Mais… Vous deviez rester là bas…

- Tu crois vraiment que nous allions te laisser partir seul pour affronter le danger ? demanda Artémis.

- Bien que ces retrouvailles soient très touchantes, je suis désolé d'y mettre court pour vous demander de nous expliquer qui est cette nouvelle ennemie, coupa Taïki.

- Elle s'appelle Noom Rolias, c'est le côté maléfique de Sailor Moon, expliqua Amy.

- Son côté maléfique ?! » s'exclama Seiya.

Setsuna exposa la situation aux garçons et aux chats. Leur réaction fut la même que la notre. Ils étaient surpris et inquiets d'avoir une ennemie si puissante. Nous avions heureusement un avantage sur elle. La venue des Star Lights. Quoi que ce ne fût pas forcément un avantage. Car être avec eux sous nos formes civiles compromettaient nos chances de passer inaperçu. Ils avaient plutôt intérêts à se faire discrets.

A côté de moi, Hotaru semblait sur le point de s'endormir. Setsuna dû s'en apercevoir aussi car elle nous dit qu'il serait peut être temps de rentrer car la petite guerrière du silence avait besoin de repos. Les Inners approuvèrent et Mamoru proposa de nous raccompagner. Dans la voiture, Setsuna monta devant tandis que Michiru et moi encadrions Hotaru derrière.

« Haruka, est ce que ça va ? Tu n'as pas dit un seul mot depuis notre retour de la grotte, s'inquiéta Setsuna.

- Oui, je vais très bien, répondis-je avec un ton qui contrastait totalement avec mes paroles.

- Tu ne penses tout de même pas que je vais te croire ?

- Haruka, ôtes moi d'un doute…Tu n'ais pas dans cet état à cause de la venue de Seiya ? demanda Michiru sceptique. Je ne répondis pas mais la réponse devait se lire sur mon visage.

- Pourquoi ? Que s'est-il passé avec lui ? demanda Setsuna.

- Cela c'est passé il y a quelques mois, à l'époque de Galaxia. J'accompagnais les Three Lights au violon lors d'un concert. A la fin, j'étais dans ma loge et Seiya est venu me féliciter. Nous avons un peu parlé. Je lui ai demandé ensuite s'il pouvait m'aider à me changer. Il allait descendre la fermeture éclair de ma robe pour que je puisse l'ôter quand Haruka est arrivée. Elle a essayé de donner un coup de poing à Seiya qui l'a heureusement évité, expliqua Michiru.

- Comment ça 'heureusement' ? De quel côté es-tu ? m'emportais-je

- Ce n'est pas la question. Mais je te connais Haruka et je sais que tu aurais pu lui faire très mal.

- C'était le but recherché, marmonnais-je. Et d'ailleurs, comment aurais-tu réagi à ma place ?

- Probablement plus calmement.

- Mais tu en veux toujours à Seiya après tout ce temps ? s'étonna Setsuna.

- Je te trouve bien rancunière Haruka, intervint Mamoru qui avait suivi notre conversation.

- De toute façon, je ne l'ai jamais aimé et ça a toujours été réciproque, répliquais-je.

- Tu as bien le droit d'aimer qui tu veux après tout. Vous voilà arrivées » coupa Mamoru.

Nous descendîmes de la voiture. J'avais Hotaru, profondément endormie, dans mes bras. Une fois rentrée, j'allais la déposer sur le lit doucement pour qu'elle ne se réveille pas et rejoignit les autres dans le salon. Michiru avait préparé du thé et l'avait posé sur la table basse. Je m'asseyais à côté d'elle et face à Setsuna.

- Hotaru va bien ? s'inquiéta cette dernière.

- Oui, elle dort à poing fermé. Elle a besoin de récupérer.

- Il faut vraiment être un monstre pour oser s'attaquer à une enfant sans défense, déclara Michiru.

- Sans défense ?! Je ne suis pas de ton avis. En temps que gardienne du silence, elle a de puissants pouvoirs. Heureusement que Noom Rolias n'a pas eu le temps de s'en emparer, répondis-je.

- Et il faut également s'estimer heureuse qu'elle n'aie pas de double maléfique, ajouta la gardienne du temps.

- A propos de doubles maléfiques, vous avez remarqué que les notre n'ont aucuns pouvoirs ? Demandais-je.

- Oui, je pense que c'est parce qu'ils ne sont qu'une partie de nous même. Cette partie s'est enfuie, mais nos pouvoirs sont restés en nous.

- Ton raisonnement tiens debout…

- Vous croyez que si nous détruisons nos côtés obscures, ils disparaîtront à jamais sans aucunes chances de regagner nos corps ? Questionnais-je.

- C'est fort probable, me répondit Setsuna. Et même si ce n'étais pas le cas, il n'y aurais plus de place en nous pour le mal.

- Parle pour toi… murmurais-je.

- Allons Haruka, tu n'as vraiment aucuns soucis à te faire. Tu as autant de bonté en toi que nous, tenta de me rassurer Michiru.

- Si tu le dis, répondis-je d'un ton absolument pas convaincu. Mais avoue que je ne suis pas un modèle à suivre.

- Tu dis vraiment des choses stupides ! S'emporta ma compagne. Elle s'énervait très rarement, mais lorsque qu'elle était en colère, il valait mieux ne pas être là. Rappel toi la première fois que tu as dû affronter un monstre, le jour où tu es devenue Sailor Uranus, reprit-elle. Rappel toi ce que je t'ai dis alors que j'étais blessée. »

Je me souvenais exactement de ce qu'elle m'avait dit. Mot pour mot. Cette scène était gravée dans ma mémoire. Je ne pourrais jamais l'oublier… Après un moment de silence, je répondis :

« Tu m'as dit que tu m'admirais. Que tu me connaissais mieux, peut être mieux, que je ne me connaissais moi-même, dis-je lentement et en murmurant à nouveau.

- Exact. Je vois en toi beaucoup de générosité et une bienveillance naturelle. Seulement, tu ne l'extériorises pas. Tout comme tes sentiments en général… » me dit t'elle d'une voix douce mais qui n'admettais aucun démentis.

Elle avait raison bien sûr. Mais je ne voulais pas l'admettre. Je détestais avoir à faire des aveux. Je restais donc silencieuse. Je n'osais pas croiser le regard de Michiru. Setsuna, quant à elle, observais la scène en silence.

« Je crois que j'ai besoin de repos » déclarais-je en me dirigeant vers la chambre. Une fois seule, au lieu de m'allonger, je restais debout, face à la fenêtre. Une larme coula sur ma joue. Suivis d'une autre et de bien d'autres encore… J'avais le cœur assailli de doutes. Il est vrai que je n'avais jamais été très douce et compatissante envers les autres et pourtant, j'étais une guerrière au cœur pur. Quelle ironie du sort. Comment pouvais-je réaliser une mission dans l'état dans lequel je me trouvais. Comment pouvais-je avoir un cœur pur ? Comment ce pouvait t'il qu'il le soit assez pour porter un talisman ? Michiru et Setsuna n'avaient pas à remettre leur pureté en doute. En particulier Michiru. Elle était douce, attentionné, généreuse et avait encore d'innombrables qualités. Setsuna également. Malgré sa solitude, en gardant la porte du temps, elle ne s'était pas endurcie et faisait toujours passer les intérêts des autres avant les siens. Mais moi ? J'avais déjà tué des gens pour une mission. Je n'avais jamais hésité à causer du tort à quelqu'un si cela pouvait m'aider à parvenir à mon but. Je n'avais toujours pensé qu'à ma mission en oubliant les autres. Comment pouvais-je être une guerrière avec mon caractère ?

« Haruka ? »

Michiru étais rentré dans la chambre sans que je l'aille entendu. Elle posa une main sur mon épaule.

« Excuse-moi pour tout à l'heure. Je n'aurais pas dû te dire tout cela…

- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. J'ai été stupide de réagir comme ça, répondis-je en me tournant vers elle.

- Mais… Tu pleures ! S'exclama t'elle. Je venais de me rendre compte qu'elle ne m'avait jamais vu verser une larme. Il fallait dire aussi que je ne pleurais que très rarement et que lorsque c'était le cas, je m'arrangeais toujours pour que personne ne me vois.

- Euh…oui, admettais-je en m'essuyant le visage avec le revers de ma main.

- Mais que t'arrives t'il ?

- Rien de grave… ce sont simplement mes nerfs qui lâchent…Ca arrive à tout le monde…

- Haruka, ne me mens pas. Je sais parfaitement que tu ne te mettrais pas dans un état pareil pour rien.

- Pour être franche… je me demande si je suis bien faite pour être une guerrière. Pour toi et les autres, ça ne fais aucuns doute, mais moi ? J'ai toujours eu un tempérament très dur. Je n'ai jamais hésité à attaquer quelqu'un pour une quelconque mission. J'ai même été jusqu'à t'abandonner. Rappel toi dans la cathédrale marine, quand Eudial t'avais capturé alors que tu venais de me sauver. Je suis resté au sol à te regarder te faire fusiller par des pièges alors que j'aurais très bien pu venir t'aider. Mais non, je me suis contenté de te regarder. Ou alors avec Korinite après la course de moto. J'aurais dû t'aider plutôt que de regarder sans rien faire. Mais toi, tu étais toujours prête à me porter secours.

« Et lorsque Hotaru est apparue, je voulais absolument la détruire, sans tenir compte de l'amitié que Chibi-Usa avait envers elle. Ni même de celle d'Usagi et des autres. Je n'en fais toujours qu'à ma tête en oubliant tous sentiments. En étant toujours prête à faire courir des risques aux autres si cela pouvait permettre de nous débarrasser d'un ennemi. Et avec tout cela, j'ai également peur de te perdre comme ça a failli être le cas lors de l'attaque de Démonix. Et tout cela parce que je n'avais pas réagi assez rapidement. Comment pourrais-je être une guerrière alors que je doute tellement ?

- Tu ne devrais pas douter autant de toi-même. Tu es une personne responsable, fiable et qui agit pour l'intérêt des habitants de cette planète. Quant à ton cœur, tu mérites ton talisman. Et cela car tu veux sauver le monde. De plus, tu m'as sauvé à plusieurs reprises et, malgré ce que tu dis, au péril de ta propre vie. De plus tu dis avoir attaqué Hotaru sans aucuns scrupules, mais j'étais avec toi. Crois bien que je m'en suis voulue moi aussi. Mais elle ne nous en veut pas et sait que nous n'agissions pas ainsi pour le plaisir. Nous y étions contrainte. Ton caractère est peu être dur, mais c'est pour masquer ce que tu es réellement. Tu as peur d'être toi-même. Peur de ce que les autres pourraient dire. En fait, tu crains le regard des autres.

- Je…

- Non, ne dis rien et écoutes moi. Tu es un être humain comme nous tous mais tu as simplement un caractère différent de celui des autres. Mais tu as également tes faiblesses même si tu répugnes à l'avouer. Mais saches que tu es et resteras toujours à mes yeux quelqu'un que j'admire.

- Comment peux-tu croire en moi alors que j'en suis incapable ?

- J'ai confiance en toi et je sais que tu n'es pas l'être insensible que tu dépeints. Bien loin de là. De plus, crois-tu que si tu étais la personne que tu dis être, je serais avec toi en ce moment même ? Crois-tu que je passerais mon temps avec toi ? me demanda Michiru en me prenant les mains.

Je ne dis rien. Réfléchissant un instant à ses paroles. Puis, finalement je répondis :

« Non, je ne pense pas que tu serais avec moi si j'étais comme je me l'imagine. Tu as parfaitement raison.

- Tu me rassures. Et surtout, n'oublie jamais que quoi qu'il se passe, je serais toujours a tes côtés.

« Maintenant, allons retrouver Setsuna dans le salon. La pauvre n'en peut plus entre Hotaru qui se fait attaquer, toi qui te sens mal et tous ces combats…

- Michiru…

- Oui ?

- Merci d'être là pour moi. »

Un sourire illumina son beau visage. Dans le salon, Setsuna interrogea Michiru du regard qui la rassura d'un signe discret.

Ensuite, comme il se faisait tard, nous allâmes toutes nous coucher.

Je me demandais ce qui nous attendrais à notre réveil…


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6 **: Embuscade et ténèbres…

Hotaru fut la première à se réveiller. En sortant de la chambre, je la vis qui lisait un livre qu'elle avait déniché sur une étagère.

« Tu as bien dormi ? lui demandais-je.

- Oui, je me sens beaucoup mieux qu'hier.

- Tant mieux alors. Tu as faim ?

- Non, ça va, j'ai déjeuné tout à l'heure. Dis Haruka, tu crois que tu pourras me prêter ce livre ?

- Bien sûr. Je l'ai beaucoup aimé aussi. Je te laisse à ta lecture, je vais me laver. » dis-je en partant vers la salle de bain.

Quand j'en sortais, Michiru et Setsuna étaient également levées. Nous étions en train de déjeuner tranquillement quand quelqu'un sonna à la porte.

« Je vais ouvrir, dis-je en me dirigeant vers l'entrée.

Seiya ! Quel…surprise, m'exclamais-je avec un sourire crispé en le voyant sur le pas de la porte.

- Nous sommes là aussi, signalèrent Yaten et Taïki.

- Désolé, je ne vous avais pas vu… Rentrez… les invitais-je à contre cœur et en m'écartant pour les laisser passer.

- Merci. Salut Michiru, Setsuna, Hotaru ! Comment allez-vous ?

- Bien merci, mais que faites-vous ici ?

- Nous sommes venus vous chercher de la part d'Usagi et les autres. Elles veulent qu'Hotaru leur raconte ce qui c'est passé hier, expliqua Seiya.

- D'accord. On se prépare et on descend, dit Setsuna. ( Petite incruste de l'auteur : Haruka et Michiru vivent dans un appartement ! )

- Installez-vous en attendant, proposa Michiru à mon grand mécontentement.

« Génial ( ptite incruste 2 : son ton est ironique ça va de soit ), pensais-je. Pourquoi faut-il que ce soit eux qui viennent nous chercher ? Ils ne pouvaient pas téléphoner ? »

Je débarrassais la table pour éviter de me retrouver seule avec les Three Lights. Malheureusement, il n'y avait pas grand chose à débarrasser. Ca m'apprendra à me lever tôt ! Je sortais donc de la cuisine et aperçue la petite Hotaru qui discutait avec Seiya. Yaten et Taïki la regardait amusé. Tout comme Setsuna qui avait fini de se préparer. Elle portait son habituel tailleur violet. Je lui demandais où était Michiru et elle me répondit dans la chambre. J'allais donc frapper à la porte.

« Qui est-ce ? demanda t'elle.

- Haruka. Je peux entrer ?

- Bien sûr.

- Tu es bientôt prête ? demandais-je en refermant doucement la porte.

- Oui, je m'attache les cheveux et c'est bon.

- Tiens, tu t'es acheté une nouvelle robe ? remarquais-je.

- Oui. Je croyais te l'avoir montré… Comment la trouves-tu ? me demanda t'elle.

- Ravissante. Et elle l'est d'autant plus que c'est toi qui la porte, la complimentais-je avec sincérité.

- Merci. On y va ?

- Après toi… dis-je en lui ouvrant la porte.

- Je suis prête, annonça t'elle. Nous pouvons y aller.

- Il y a juste un petit problème. Il ne reste plus que deux places dans la voiture, dit Taïki.

- Michiru, ça te dit qu'on y aille en moto dans ce cas ? demandais-je.

- Pourquoi pas.»

Je pris les deux casques qui étaient sur une table et nous descendîmes tous ensemble. Une fois en bas, je mettais mon casque et montais sur ma moto suivie par Michiru qui s'accrocha à ma taille.

« On doit se retrouver au temple ? interrogeais-je.

- Non, au parc à l'ouest de Tokyo, répondit Yaten.

- D'accord, à tout de suite alors ! »

Je démarrais et m'élançait à toute vitesse en ville. Je me retrouvait dans mon élément naturel et cela me détendais. Il n'y avais rien de mieux que la moto pour retrouver le moral. J'accélérais encore.

« Eh, doucement ! Tu n'es pas dans un circuit ! » me cria Michiru. J'avais ralenti mais en conservant tout de même une grande vitesse. Quelques minutes plus tard, Michiru et moi étions devant le parc. Je ralentis, donna un grand coup de frein et alla poser la moto sur le trottoir une fois que nous fûmes descendu. Nous attendîmes ensuite les autres. Quelques minute plus tard, quand ils furent arrivés, je demandais où les Inners nous attendaient exactement. Yaten me répondit vers la fontaine des amoureux.

« La fontaine des amoureux ?! m'exclamais-je.

- Oui, pourquoi ?

- Dites-moi, vous avez vu Usagi et les autres ce matin ?

- Non, Usagi nous a téléphoné pour nous donner rendez-vous dans le parc à onze heure ce matin. Elle nous a également dit de passer vous chercher en même temps, expliqua Taïki.

- J'ai comme un mauvais pressentiment…

- Alors, on y va oui ou non ? s'impatienta Seiya.

- Oui, oui… »

Malgré la désagréable sensation qu'il se passerait quelque chose, j'avançais sur le chemin menant à la fontaine. Michiru et Setsuna paraissaient également inquiète. Quant à Hotaru, si elle l'était, elle ne le montrait pas. Je serrais mon stylo magique dans ma poche. Une fois arrivé au lieu de rendez-vous, il n'y avait personne. Ni les Inners, ni même un seul couple ou une seule personne. C'était étrange.

« J'ai comme un mauvais pressentiment, répétais-je.

- Tu n'es pas la seule…

- Et vous avez raison ! Vous venez de tomber dans mon piège guerrières.

- Noom Rolias ! Encore toi !

- Et oui… excusez-moi de ne pas pouvoir venir en personne. Je suis assez occupé voyez-vous… Pour me faire pardonner, j'ai donc envoyé vos doubles ! Ah, ah ,ah ! A plus tard dans la grotte !

- Mais elle ne nous laissera jamais en paix ! m'exclamais-je .

- Elle a parlé de nos doubles, mais où sont-ils ? demanda Setsuna.

- MICHIRU ATTENTION ! criais-je soudain en voyant une boule d'énergie démoniaque foncer droit sur elle. Je compris qu'elle n'aurais pas le temps de l'éviter. Je m'interposais donc pour la protéger. Je reçu l'attaque de plein fouet en pleine poitrine.

- Haruka !

- Emmenez la à l'abris ! Nous nous occupons d'elles ! ordonna Star Fighter en désignant nos doubles. Il s'était transformer ainsi que Yaten et Taïki.

- Je reste avec vous » déclara Pluton.

Je sentis qu'on m'emmenait loin de la bataille qui venait de commencer. Je me sentais vraiment mal. Je n'étais pas inconsciente mais je n'étais pas non plus éveillée. J'étais à la limite des deux. J'avais les yeux grands ouverts mais ma vision était flou. J'arrivais pourtant à distinguer des arbres. On m'adossa à l'un d'entre eux. J'entendis Hotaru dire qu'elle allait me soigner. Elle posa ensuite ses deux mains contre ma blessure, ce qui eut pour effet de me faire gémir de souffrance. Il y eu ensuite une lumière violette et ma blessure disparut. Du moins en surface... La douleur était encore là, elle. Mais elle s'était considérablement atténuée.

« Ca va mieux ? s'enquit Hotaru.

- Oui, merci. Je n'ai plus rien, mentis-je. Je savais que si je disais que ma blessure était encore là, Michiru et elle m'empêcheraient de me battre.

- Tu es sûre ? s'inquiéta Michiru.

- Oui. Transformons nous maintenant. Il faut aller aider Pluton. Uranus planet power, make up / musique et tout…/

- Au fait Uranus…

- Oui ?

- Merci de m'avoir sauvé.

- De rien ! Bon, allons-y maintenant ! »

Nous nous dépêchâmes d'aller dans la direction de la fontaine. A ce qu'il semblait, les Rolias donnaient du fil à retordre à Pluton et au Star Lights. « World Shaking ! » m'écriais-je en visant la fausse Pluton qui était au prise avec la vraie. Mon attaque ne la blessa pas, mais la fit s'écarter quelques secondes de Setsuna. Celle ci en profita alors pour l'attaquer et la blessa légèrement. Rolias Pluton ne sembla même pas s'en apercevoir. La bataille s'annonçait corsée. Je décidais d'utiliser mon talisman. « Space Sword Blaster ! ». Mon ennemie évita l'assaut avec une agilité surprenante et déconcertante. Mais Pluton l'attendait par derrière et lui donna un coup avec son sa clé du temps. Rolias Pluton fut un peu étourdie, mais elle se reprit très rapidement. Pas assez cependant pour que je ne l'attaque. Je lui avais foncé dessus et lui avait donné un grand coup de poing dans l'estomac. Pluton allait lui donner un autre coup de bâton, mais son double se roula sur le côté et se releva. Elle était vraiment coriace. Elle nous lança une boule d'énergie semblable à celle qui m'avait blessé. Pluton et moi dûmes faire un bond sur le côté pour éviter l'assaut. Mais en atterrissant, Setsuna glissa et se cogna la tête contre une pierre. Un filet de sang coula le long de son visage et elle perdit connaissance. Je voulu la rejoindre ( ptite intrusion 3 : pour s'écarter, Pluton est partie à droite et Uranus à gauche ! Je précise au cas où…) mais son double s'interposa. Son bâton à la main - sans le grenat - au-dessus de la tête de mon amie. Elle me menaça de tuer Pluton si je ne me rendais pas. J'étais coincé. J'avais mon épée à la main prête à attaquer mais je ne pouvais pas agir sans risquer la vie de Setsuna. Soudain, un rayon lumineux arriva droit sur mon ennemie et celle ci se retrouva projeté au sol. J'adressais un signe de remerciement à Neptune qui venait d'utiliser son miroir et me dépêchais ensuite vers Pluton. Elle était seulement évanouie. J'allais alors achever Rolias Pluton quand ma blessure se ré-ouvrit sous l'effet des efforts que je venais de fournir pour me battre. Je lâchais mon talisman et portait ma main à ma blessure en m'effondrant avec un cri de souffrance. J'étais incapable de me relever tant la douleur était forte. Puis, finalement, sous son effet, je sombrais dans les ténèbres…


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7** : Princesses…

Pour la deuxième fois en 24 heures, je me réveillais accrochés à un pilier dans la grotte de cristal. Mais cette fois, j'étais seule. Une ombre progressait sur moi. Elle partait de ma blessure. Je ne compris pas. Je ne voyais personne autour de moi mais je sentais une présence.

« Ravie de te revoir Sailor Uranus ! déclara Noom Rolias qui m'avait observé dans l'ombre. Mon intuition ne m'avait pas trompé. Il y avait bien quelqu'un…

- Ce n'est pas le cas pour moi ! répliquais-je.

- Je n'en doute pas… A ton avis, combien de temps mettront tes amies pour venir te sauver ?

- Pourquoi ? Tu comptes refaire le même coup qu'hier ? Une attaque surprise dans la grotte ? Tu devrais te renouveler, ce n'est pas très original, ironisais-je.

- Je compte en effet les attirer ici, mais cette fois ci, elles ne pourront pas se défendre car vos doubles sont maintenant totalement immunisé contre vos attaques !

- Je t'interdis de leur faire du mal !

- A ta place je me calmerais. Car, vois-tu, cette ombre qui progresse sur ton corps te fais peu à peu sombrer dans les ténèbres jusqu'à te faire devenir une Rolias. Tu sera ainsi sous mon contrôle et ton double n'aura aucun mal à voler ton pouvoir ! Cette méthode est certes plus longue, mais je suis sûre de ne pas avoir de mauvaises surprises !

- Tu n'es qu'un monstre de cruauté !

- Je sais merci ! Mais ton cœur sera convertie seulement une fois que ton corps sera recouvert par l'ombre. Bon, maintenant, je vais te laisser, j'ai du travail. »

Là, j'avais un énorme problème ! La tache d'ombre progressait rapidement e j'avais l'impression qu'en deux ou trois heures, je serais totalement recouverte ! De plus, pour progresser, cette ombre puisait mon énergie ! J'avais beau me débattre, m'agiter, faire tout ce que je pouvais, je n'arrivais ni à la faire régresser, ni à me libérer. En une heure, j'étais couverte jusqu'à la taille et j'avais arrêté d'essayer de me débarrasser de mes chaînes car sinon, je n'aurais plus assez de forces. Noom Rolias était revenue et m'observais d'un œil amusé. J'évitais de la regarder car la voir ainsi m'énervait au plus au point ! Elle était d'un sadisme ! Encore une heure passa. L'ombre avait atteint mon cou et mes bras étaient recouvert. Elle progressait moins rapidement, mais elle m'étouffait un peu. A moins que ce soit moi qui ai du mal à respirer du fait de ma perte considérable d'énergie. J'espérais que Sailor Moon et les autres viendraient vite…Si elles venaient… Encore une heure s'écoula. Je n'avais presque plus d'énergie et je devinais que j'étais presque entièrement recouverte par l'obscurité. Une mèche de mes cheveux qui me tombait devant les yeux était aussi sombre que mon corps. Je pensais qu'il ne restait que mon cœur et mes yeux de normaux. Je devinais qu'il était maintenant trop tard pour que je sois sauvée. Le désespoir avait fini par me gagner. C'est d'ailleurs à ce moment, où j'étais à bout de forces que les filles arrivèrent.

« Vous arrivez juste à temps guerrières de la Lune, dit Noom Rolias ( petite intrusion : Je suis désolé si le côté théâtrale de Noom Rolias vous énerve mais bon… )

- Juste à temps pour quoi ? demanda Sailor Mars.

- Pour voir la fin de votre amie Sailor Uranus…Retournez vous et vous comprendrez.

- Haruka, non ! s'écria Neptune. Que lui as-tu fais ?

- Rien de grave. Elle va simplement devenir une Rolias puis se faire absorber par son double. Tout comme vous le serez à votre tour.

- C'est ce qu'on va voir ! Supreme Thunder ! s'écria Jupiter.

- Ca ne lui fait rien ! s'étonna Mercury.

- Star Sensitive Inferno ! attaqua Healer sans obtenir plus d'effets.

- Elle ne craint rien !

- Ah ! Ah ! Ah ! Vous ne vous attendiez pas à ça ! Je vais enfin pouvoir vous anéantir ! Et sachez que les Rolias non plus ne craignent plus rien ! Vous n'avez plus aucunes chances ! Guerrières de l'ombre, c'est le moment d'attaquer ! Allez-y ! ordonna Noom Rolias.

- Les filles, battez-vous ! Il faut que je sauve Uranus ! déclara Sailor Moon.

- C'est trop tard princesse… murmurais-je dans un dernier soupir.

( Encore une intrusion : Là, ce n'est pas Haruka qui raconte parce que sinon, vous risquez de pas piger grand chose !!!!!! )

Sailor Uranus avait prononcé ces mots tandis que son regard devenait aussi obscur que son corps. Puis elle avait fermé les yeux, à la limite de la mort. ( intrusion dsl ! elle doit d'abord mourir pour renaître en Rolias ! ) Neptune l'avait sentie. Malgré le fait qu'elle se battait, dos à sa compagne. Lentement, elle se retourna, et posa son regard sur son amie. Ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes. Ce n'était pas possible…

« Usagi, je t'en pris, dis-moi qu'elle n'est pas…qu'elle n'est pas… Michiru ne pouvait même pas terminer sa phrase. Plus rien ne comptait autour d'elle sauf la réponse de Sailor Moon.

- Non. Elle n'est pas morte. Mais c'est très juste. Il faut agir vite. Va aider les autres, Neptune. Je vais la sauver !

- Je ne peux pas… Je ne peux pas l'abandonner.

- Très bien. Alors détache-la. Je vais devoir utiliser le cristal d'argent… »

Neptune obéit tandis que Sailor Moon s'emparait du cristal. Elle ferma les yeux, se concentra et devint Sérénity. La lueur émanant de son pouvoir illuminait toute la pièce. Puis elle se posa sur Haruka.

« Cristal d'argent, je t'en pris, sauve Sailor Uranus et chasse les Ténèbres ! » implora la Princesse.

Pendant un instant, il ne se passa rien, puis, peu à peu, l'ombre fit place à la lumière et Uranus redevint normale.

( Fin du passage où Haruka ne raconte pas ! )

Quand j'ouvris les yeux, je ne compris pas ce qui se passait. J'étais détaché et ma blessure avait complètement disparue. J'aperçus la Princesse Sérénity, le cristal d'argent entre les mains et réalisa qu'elle venait de me sauver la vie. Je n'eu pas le temps de la remercier car elle se tourna vers Noom Rolias et ses acolytes. Ceux ci, comme tout le monde d'ailleurs, avaient arrêté de se battre. Neptune, qui était à côté de moi, m'aida à me relever pour faire également face à nos ennemies.

« Malgré son pouvoir, le cristal d'argent n'aura aucun effet sur Moi et les Rolias !

- Il n'aura peut être aucun impact seul, mais nous sommes avec la princesse et nous l'aiderons ! répliqua Saturne.

- Petite sotte ! Vous n'aurez pas le temps d'aider Sérénity, nous vous en empêcherons !

- C'est ce qu'on verra ! Allez les filles, aidez là, on vous protège, assura Fighter.

- Non. Vous n'avez aucunes chances contre elles. Je ne veux pas que vous risquiez vos vies, dit la princesse.

- Sérénity, ne t'inquiète pas. Je te promet qu'il ne nous arrivera rien, la rassura Endymion. Il s'était transformé grâce à la présence du cristal d'argent.

- Je…D'accord, céda t'elle.

- Dépêchons-nous alors !

- Pouvoir de nos planètes respectives, venez à notre secours ! » psalmodiâmes-nous.

Une lumière aveuglante jaillit alors de nos cœur et vint se poser sur le cristal d'argent. Celui ci brilla de plus belle et je me retrouva enveloppé par un cocon d'or. Mon diadème disparut et je sentie mon signe apparaître sur mon front. Ensuite, ma tenue changea. Je me retrouvais vêtue d'une robe semblable à celle de Sérénity mais de couleur différente. Elle était couleur or. Le cocon de lumière s'estompa et je constatais avec surprise que j'étais devenue la princesse Uranus. D'ailleurs, un cristal d'Ambre brillait dans le creux de ma main. C'était le cristal d'Uranus. Le cristal qui me donnait tous mes pouvoirs. Les autres Sailors étaient également devenues les Princesses de leur planètes. Mais leur robe était de couleur différente et leur cristal aussi. Lorsque nous avions appelé à l'aide nos cristaux, nous ne nous attendions pas à ce genre de résultat. Et il semblait que nos ennemies non plus ne se doutaient pas que nos pouvoirs étaient si puissants. Les Star Light et Endymion s'écartèrent pour nous laisser livrer notre combat. Je me dirigeais vers Rolias Uranus et levait mon cristal. Les autres princesses firent de même face à leur doubles. Sous mon ordre muet, un rayon de couleur or fusa de mon cristal et arriva droit sur la fausse Uranus. Quelques secondes plus tard, celle-ci était vaincu. Tout comme nos autres côtés maléfiques. Seul Noom Rolias résistait. Elle lançait des rayons de Ténèbres pour repousser l'assaut du cristal d'argent. Sérénity se battait pour ne pas reculer, mais si nous ne l'aidions pas, elle risquait de perdre. Sans nous concerter, nous avions toutes utilisé notre cristal pour la secourir. Noom Rolias redoubla d'effort pour contrer notre attaque, mais à neufs contre une, elle n'avait pas le moindre espoir. Lorsque notre rayon la toucha, elle périt dans un cri de douleur. Puis, plus rien. Ce fut le silence total. Nous reprîmes notre apparence de Sailor et nous effondrâmes épuisées. Nous n'étions pas évanouies mais seulement endormies… L'homme masqué, Fighter, Maker et Healer nous réveillèrent et nous aidèrent à sortir de la grotte. Nous fûmes obligées de rentrer à pied car nous n'avions plus de forces pour nous téléporter. Nous nous 'dé transformâmes' pour entrer en ville et nous séparâmes pour rentrer chez nous. Malgré le fait que l'après midi n'était pas très avancé, Michiru, Setsuna, Hotaru et moi allâmes directement nous coucher.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8** : réunion de famille

Cela faisait maintenant quelques jours que nous avions vaincu Noom Rolias. Hotaru et Setsuna étaient toujours là mais nous devions nous séparer aujourd'hui. La petite gardienne du silence allait retrouver son père tandis que Sailor Pluton allait retourner à sa solitude devant la porte du temps.

Nous allâmes déjà déposer Hotaru. Son père fut soulagé de la voir en pleine forme.

« Je vous remercie de l'avoir protégé, nous dit-il.

- Mais de rien. C'était notre devoir, répondit Michiru.

- Elle peut revenir quand elle veut, ajoutais-je.

- C'est gentil. Setsuna, tu passeras me voir toi aussi ? s'enquit Hotaru.

- C'est promis. Mais il est temps que je vous laisse. Je ne peux pas laisser la porte du temps sans surveillance plus longtemps…

- Alors à bientôt j'espère.

- Oui, à bientôt… Cristal de Pluton, transforme-moi !

Une fois transformée, elle tapa trois fois le sol avec son bâton et disparut.

- Nous allons également te laisser Hotaru…

- Déjà ?

- Et oui. La vie doit reprendre son cours normal. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, nous ne te laisserons pas sans nouvelles…

- J'espère bien !

- Au revoir.

- A une prochaine fois

- Vous serez toujours les bienvenues chez nous ! » nous salua le professeur Tomoe.

Nous le remerciâmes en montant dans la voiture.

« Elle a de la chance d'avoir un père qui l'aime, dis-je.

- Oui, tous les enfants n'ont pas cette chance.

- De plus, elle est parfaitement heureuse en n'ayant que son père et en étant fille unique.

- Et toi Haruka ? me demanda Michiru.

- Quoi moi ?

- Tu es fille unique ? Je m'aperçois que tu ne m'as jamais parlé de toi avant notre rencontre.

- C'est qu'il n'y a rien de très heureux à raconter. Je suis née dans une famille aisée. J'ai un frère qui a quatre ans de plus que moi. Mes parents ont donc voulu une fille et je suis née. Au début, j'étais une fille normale. Je portais des robes etc.… puis, vers mes trois ans, j'ai commencé à envier les garçons. Ils étaient plus libres. Donc, petit à petit, je me suis mise à me conduire comme eux au désespoir de mes parents. Ils ont tout essayé pour me faire redevenir comme avant, mais je refusais. Tu vois, ma famille était assez snob et voulait faire partie de la bonne société. Pour eux, c'était assez mal vu de se conduire autrement que la normale. Puis ma mère est retombée enceinte. J'ai eu une petite sœur. Ils m'ont alors oublié, n'ayant d'yeux que pour elle. J'avais cinq ans quand j'ai compris que mes parents ne m'aimaient pas du tout. Je l'ai compris en les entendant dire qu'ils ne feraient pas la même erreur que moi avec ma sœur. Je me suis alors mise à les détester. Quand je suis rentrée au collège, ils m'ont mise en internat. Chose qu'ils n'avaient pas fait avec mon frère. Je ne rentrait que les week-end et pour les vacances. Je redoutais et détestait ces périodes. Ensuite, dès que j'ai pue, j'ai passé mon permis et je pouvais m'échapper de la maison. Vers seize ans, ils m'ont payé un appartement. Celui dans lequel nous sommes actuellement. C'est à partir de cette période que j'ai commencé à avoir des visions du silence. C'est à cette période que j'ai commencé la compétition et que je t'ai rencontré.

- Et que sont devenus ton frère et ta sœur ?

- Je ne sais pas. J'ai coupé les ponts avec eux. Ma sœur doit avoir quatorze ans et mon frère vingt-trois. C'est tout ce que je sais.

- Et ils n'ont pas cherché à avoir de tes nouvelles depuis ?

- Non. Et ça ne me dérange pas. Parlons d'autre choses.

- Si tu veux. »

Nous discutâmes donc tranquillement. Mais pendant tout le reste du trajet menant chez nous, je n'arrêtais pas de penser à ma famille. Je la haïssait. Cela faisait longtemps que je ne l'avais pas vue. En fait, je pensais que ce qui me dérangeais le plus c'était le fait qu'ils n'aient pas pris de mes nouvelles après tout ce temps. Ils se désintéressaient totalement de moi. Comme si je n'avais jamais été de leur famille. Du moins, c'est ce que je croyais, car quelques jours plus tard…

Je venais de me lever. Pour une fois, Michiru était debout avant moi.

« Tu as du courrier, me dit-elle en me donnant une lettre.

- Il y a une adresse ?

- Nous aucune. » Je l'ouvris et en la lisant écarquillait les yeux. Je n'en revenais pas.

- Et bien, qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? De qui est cette lettre ?

- De mon frère, Hiroki ! Il me dit que ma famille veut me voir, que nos parents ont quelque chose d'important à nous dire.

- Mais je croyais que vous ne vous parliez plus du tout !

- Je le pensais aussi. Ils veulent que je vienne aujourd'hui ! Je serais curieuse de savoir ce qu'ils me veulent.

- Et tu as l'intention d'y aller ?

- Je ne sais pas… La curiosité me pousserait à te dire oui, mais d'un autre côté ; je n'ai aucune envie de me retrouver dans la maison de mon enfance. Mais quelque chose d'important est en train de se produire là bas pour qu'ils me contactent. Qu'est ce que tu ferais toi à ma place ?

- Je pense que j'irais. Il s'agit quand même de ta famille.

- Je ne les ais jamais considéré comme tel. Mais tu dois avoir raison. Je devrais y aller. »

Je me demandais vraiment ce qui se passait. En début d'après midi, je partis chez mes parents. J'étais assez anxieuse. Une fois arrivée, je me garais devant l'allée et allait sonner. Ce fut Hiroki qui vint m'ouvrir.

« Haruka ! Je me demandais si tu allais venir. Tu vas bien ?

- Oui. Du moins jusqu'à ce que je reçoive ta lettre et que je sois contrainte de revenir ici.

- Je suis désolé. Nos parents veulent nous annoncer quelque chose de très important, mais je n'en sais pas plus. Mais je t'en pris, entre, tout le monde est dans le salon. »

Je pénétrais dans la maison avec quelques réticences. Sur le pas du salon, je m'arrêtais. Mes parents et ma sœur discutaient. Ils n'avaient pas changé… Quand ils me virent, ils se turent et m'observèrent avec étonnement. Ils n'avaient pas du tout l'air de croire que j'allais venir. Finalement, je pris une grande inspiration et entrait.

« Bonjour » fut la seule chose que je peux dire en les voyants.

- Bonjour Haruka. Comment vas-tu ? demanda ma mère, Junhee.

- Je serais bien mieux si je n'étais pas là.

- Je vois que ton opinion à notre sujet n'a toujours pas changé, remarqua Kôhei, mon père.

- Comment le pourrait-il ? Vous n'êtes pas une famille modèle comme vous essayez de le faire croire.

- C'est plutôt toi qui n'est pas une enfant modèle.

- Et pourquoi cela ? Parce que je suis différente ? Parce que je ne me conduis pas comme une petite fille bien élevée qui obéit aveuglement à ses parents ? Je suis désolé, mais je ne suis pas un jouet que vous exhibez aux yeux de tous pour paraître comme des gens biens !

- Calme toi et assis toi. Nous ne sommes pas là pour parler de ça.

- Dans ce cas, dîtes nous rapidement ce que vous avez à dire que je puisse m'en aller d'ici le plus rapidement possible, dis-je assez énervée tout en m'asseyant.

- Et bien voilà, depuis quelques temps, votre père et moi nous ne faisons que nous disputer. Donc, d'un commun accord, nous avons décidé de divorcer.

- Quoi ? Mais qu'est ce que je vais devenir moi ? s'exclama ma sœur.

- Tu vas rester avec ta mère. Moi je m'implanterais dans le sud du Japon car c'est là bas que mon entreprise marche le mieux.

- Nous avons aussi décidé de vendre la maison. Elle sera trop grande pour deux personnes.

- Et où habiterons-nous ?

- J'ai trouvé une maison à Osaka. ( note de l'auteur : une des plus grandes villes du Japon, situé dans le sud est du pays. )

- A Osaka ?! Mais c'est à plus de cent kilomètres d'ici !

- Je sais, mais je pense que ce sera enrichissant pour toi de voyager.

- Mais je vais quitter toutes mes amies.

- Ne discutes pas. C'est décidé !

- Et quand déménages-t-on ?

- Dans deux jours. Mais à partir de demain, des déménageurs viendront emballer nos affaires.

- Mais maman, tu aurais pu nous prévenir plus tôt, s'exclama Hiroki.

- En fait, tout s'est décider hier. La nouvelle maison et le déménagement.

- Ce n'est pas tout. Nous faisons cela rapidement car nous avons déjà un acquéreur pour la maison.

- Et bien vous n'avez pas traîné, ironisais-je.

- Et pendant le déménagement, ton père et moi avons décidé que tu ferais mieux de ne pas rester à la maison Akyhô (c'est la sœur), ajouta Kôhei.

- Mais où est ce que j'irais ?

- Je pensais que ton frère ou ta sœur pourrait t'héberger quelques jours, expliqua ma mère.

- Mais maman, tu sais bien que je vie chez ma petite amie ! s'exclama Hiroki.

- Et moi je refuse. C'est étrange que vous vous rappeliez mon existence quand vous avez des problèmes. Akyhô n'a qu'à aller chez une amie, moi je ne la prends pas ! m'écriais-je.

- Mais Haruka, c'est ta sœur tout de même !

- Tiens, c'est maintenant que vous me considérez comme un membre de cette famille ? raillais-je.

- Je t'en pris, épargne-nous tes sarcasmes ! Tu pourrais faire un petit effort pour quelques jours ! En plus, tu vis seule. Ta sœur t'apporteras un peu de compagnie.

- C'est là que vous faites erreur. Je partage mon appartement avec une amie.

- Ah, vraiment ?

- Oui. De toute façon, ma vie privée ne vous regarde aucunement !

- Mais pourquoi tu ne veux pas que je passe quelques jours chez toi Haruka ? me demanda Akyhô.

- Je ne veux rien avoir à faire avec cette famille. D'ailleurs, si vous m'aviez contacté en pensant que votre divorce m'intéressait, vous vous êtes trompés sur toute la ligne. Vous pouvez déménager à l'autre bout du monde, je m'en moquerais ! Je n'ai jamais eu besoin de vous !

- Ca suffit Haruka ! Je t'interdis de nous parler comme ça ! s'emporta mon père.

- Pourquoi ? Parce que je vous dois le respect en tant que mes parents ?

- Exactement.

- Mais pour ça, il faudrait encore que vous soyez respectable !

- Comment peux-tu dire une chose pareil ?

- C'est simple ! Il suffit de regarder comment vous m'avez traité toute ma vie ! Comme un caillou dans une chaussure dont on se débarrasse dès qu'on le peut !

- Tu devrais avoir honte de parler comme ça à nos parents, intervint Hiroki.

- C'est facile à dire pour toi ! Il ne t'ont pas mis en internat dès le collège et chasser de la maison à seize ans !

- Tu l'avais cherché Haruka !

- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? J'ai cherché à me faire détester ?

- Non…

- Et bien, vas-y, dit moi le fond de ta pensée ! Ne te gène pas !

- Si tu insistes. Tu es bizarre. Tu as renié l'autorité de papa et maman dès que tu étais petite. Tu ne te conduis pas comme quelqu'un de normal.

- Et alors ? C'était un choix comme on en fais des milliers dans sa vie. Et crois-moi, j'en ai fait plus que tu ne le penses. D'ailleurs, ta vie à toi n'as pas dû être très difficile. Tu avais toujours les parents derrière ton dos.

- Haruka, ne parle pas comme ça à ton frère.

- Et pourquoi ? Vous ne supportez pas qu'on vous rappel vos défauts ? Ou vous êtes choqué par la vérité ?

- Maintenant cela en est assez Haruka. J'aimerais que tu arrêtes de tous nous insulter ainsi. Tu n'es pas majeur (re-note de l'auteur : au Japon on est majeur à 21ans !) tu dois donc nous obéir.

- Vraiment ? Je vous signal que vous n'avez jamais eu aucune autorité sur moi, remarquais-je en me levant pour faire face à mon père.

- Mais si tu étais normale, nous serions moins dur avec toi !

- Alors comme ça, c'est moi qui est anormale ? Mais vous croyez que de ne pas chercher le bonheur de ses enfants c'est être ordinaire ? Mais vous ne savez pas ce que c'est qu'aimer ! Vous êtes trop snob pour ça ! les invectivais-je. Mon père était dans une colère noire. Il leva sa main et la dirigea vers ma joue. J'arrêtais son bras avant.

- Que comptes-tu faire ? Me frapper ? Tu préfère t'en prendre à moi plutôt que d'assumer tes défauts ? Ton comportement est des plus puérile ! Ca me fait honte pour toi !

- Tais-toi !

- Oui je vais me taire ! Et je vais même sortir ! J'étouffe, dis-je en me dirigeant vers la porte d'entrée.

- Et ta sœur ?

- Elle n'a qu'à se débrouiller ! Moi je ne veux plus jamais entendre parler de vous ! »

Une fois dans la voiture, je démarrais en trombe. Je venais de jeter à la tête de mon père toute la rancœur que j'avais encaissé pendant toutes ces années. Je me sentais un peu mieux mais ça ne m'empêchait pas d'être en colère. Je roulais pendant quelques heures pour me calmer et revint chez moi. Il était dix-neuf heure passé. J'étais assez apaisée mais il y avait encore du ressentiment en moi.

« Haruka ! Comment ça c'est passé ? Pourquoi rentres-tu si tard ?

- Je suis allée faire un tour avant de revenir.

- Ca c'est mal passé ? demanda Michiru. Elle savait que lorsque je conduisait longtemps comme je l'avais fais, c'était parce que j'étais énervée.

- Tu peux le dire. Mon père a été plus odieux que jamais et mon frère est de son côté. Ma mère n'a rien dit pour défendre qui que ce soit et ma sœur ne s'intéressait qu'à elle-même.

- Et pourquoi tes parents voulaient te voir ?

- Ils divorcent et chacun déménage à l'autre bout du pays dans les jours qui suivent. Et ils voulaient que je m'occupe de ma sœur pendant quelques jours. »

J'expliquai ensuite à Michiru tout ce qui c'était passé là bas. Elle était étonnée par la réaction de mon père malgré tout ce que je lui avais raconté après avoir remmener Hotaru. Nous en parlâmes assez longtemps puis nous abordâmes d'autres sujets avant d'aller nous coucher.

Le lendemain, on alla se promener en ville. Dans le centre de Tokyo, il semblait y avoir de l'agitation. Nous nous dirigeâmes dans cette direction et nous aperçûmes que c'était la panique. Un monstre semblable à ceux qu'invoquait Noom Rolias dévastait tous les magasins autour de lui et appelait les guerrières de la Lune. Rapidement, Michiru et moi allâmes dans une ruelle pour nous transformer. Une fois que se fut chose faite, nous allions aller dans la rue pour nous battre quand un bruit de métal qui tombe derrière nous attira notre attention. Nous nous retournâmes et vîmes ma sœur Akyhô qui nous observait avec étonnement.

« Ce n'est pas vrai ! » m'exclamais-je.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9** : Akyhô et retour d'une ennemie…

« Haruka, c'est bien toi ?! s'étonna ma sœur.

- Oui. Je t'expliquerais plus tard. Pour le moment, reste là et ne bouge pas, ordonnais-je.

- D'accord, obéit t'elle. Nous nous dépêchâmes de sortir de la ruelle.

- Eh ! Le monstre, tu nous cherchais ? Et bien nous voilà ! » hélais-je le démon.

Il se tourna vers nous, avec un sourire découvrant ses dents pointues. Neptune l'attaqua (« Deep Submerge »). Il ne fut pas touché. J'essayais à mon tour de l'atteindre mais également sans succès. Je me rappelais alors leur réaction face aux attaques physiques. Elles les déroutaient. Je me ruai donc sur le monstre et lui décochait un coup de pied dans l'estomac ainsi qu'un coup de point sur le visage. Neptune en profita pour utiliser son talisman et nous réussîmes à détruire cet ennemi.

Akyhô sortie en courant de la ruelle.

« Har...

- Tais-toi ! Ne prononce pas mon nom. Appelle-moi Sailor Uranus ou Uranus.

- Entendu.

Neptune, je te présente Akyhô, ma sœur. Et toi, écoute-moi bien, ajoutais-je à l'adresse de ma sœur, tu vas rentrer chez toi et tu vas nous attendre. Nous passerons te voir Neptune et moi. En attendant, tu ne parles de ce que tu sais à personne. C'est compris ?

- Oui, répondit t'elle. Mais ça veut dire que je vais finalement aller chez toi alors ?

- Nous verrons çela. »

Neptune et moi reprîmes notre apparence normale et allâmes tout d'abord au temple pour prévenir les autres guerrières qu'il se pouvait que des monstres soient encore dans la ville. Dès que ce fut chose faite, nous rentrâmes et prîmes la voiture pour retourner voir ma sœur. J'espérais qu'elle n'avait pas parlé.

« Que vas-tu faire ? Tu vas la garder pendant quelques jours finalement ? m'interrogea Michiru.

- Ce serait plus prudent, mais je n'en n'ai aucune envie.

- Je comprend. Mais comme tu l'as dit ce serait plus prudent et ça rendrait service à tes parents.

- Comme si j'avais envie de les aider, répliquais-je.

- Mais tu crois qu'elle parlerait de notre secret à quelqu'un de son entourage malgré ton avertissement ?

- Je n'en n'ai pas la moindre idée…

- Nous pourrions tout de même la prendre.

- Tu y tiens vraiment ?

- Ca peut être bénéfique pour toi de la garder.

- Bénéfique ? Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

- Tu pourrais peut être renouer des liens avec elle. Car après tout, tu en as après tes parents et ton frère, mais pas après elle…

- Pas exactement…

- Pourquoi ? Elle t'a fait quelque chose ?

- Oui… Enfin pas directement…

- Comment ça ?

- En fait, c'est après sa naissance que mes parents m'ont oublié. Ils m'ont remplacés par elle…

- Je comprend, mais ce n'est pas de sa faute.

- Je le sais, mais c'est plus fort que moi, je ne peux pas l'aimer. J'ai éprouvé tant de ressentiment envers elle pendant toutes ces années.

- Mais tu ne crois pas que tu pourrais essayer de tourner la page ?

- Je ne sais pas. Et même si je pouvais, il est trop tard. Elle part à Osaka dans quelques jours.

- C'est vrai. Mais quand tu mets de côté ta rancune envers elle, elle est comme le reste de ta famille ?

- Pour tout te dire, je ne sais pas trop… Quand je me suis retrouvé en internat, elle n'avait que six ans donc je n'ai pas eu trop le temps de m'intéresser à elle. Je ne la voyais pas souvent et ne cherchais pas à lui parler quand nous étions ensembles… Je n'ai pas cherché à la connaître, ni à l'aimer, expliquais-je. Nous sommes arrivées, ajoutais-je en freinant et en désignant la maison.

- Ca va aller ?

- Oui. Mais je ne sais pas quelle va être la réaction de mes parents s'ils me voient. J'ai été assez… brutal la dernière fois.

- En effet oui… Tu leur à dit que tu ne voulais plus jamais entendre parler d'eux si je me souviens bien de ce que tu m'as raconté…

- Oui…Hum…Bon, on y va ? » Dis-je en sortant de la voiture suivie par Michiru.

Nous allâmes sonner à la porte. J'étais un peu anxieuse. Malheureusement, ce ne fut pas Akyhô qui ouvrit mais mon père.

« Toi ?! s'exclama t'il avec stupéfaction

- Tiens, tu es encore là, remarquais-je. Je croyais que tu divorçais.

- Je reste là jusqu'à ce que les papiers du divorce soient réglés. Mais dis-moi, que fais-tu ici ? Je pensais que tu ne voulais plus nous voir.

- Les circonstances m'obligent à venir. Akyhô est là ?

- Oui. Je vais la chercher me dit-il en refermant la porte.

- C'était mon père, dis-je à Michiru. Je pense que tu comprends mieux mes sentiments vis à vis de ma famille maintenant.

- Effectivement. Il n'est pas très chaleureux.

- Et il ne t'a même pas vu…ajoutais-je. A ce moment, ma sœur ouvrit la porte et nous fis rentrer.

- Tu en as mis du temps ! me reprocha t'elle.

- Je te présente Michiru, dis-je comme si je n'avais rien entendu.

- C'est elle Sai…

- Oui, coupais-je. Fais attention à ce que tu dis. Je ne tiens pas à ce que notre secret soit découvert.

- Désolé.

- Tu n'as rien dit aux parents j'espère. Ni à personne d'autre.

- Non. Je sais garder un secret. On va dans ma chambre ?

- Oui. » approuvais-je en la suivant.

Sa chambre ressemblait à celle d'une adolescente ordinaire. Il y avait une armoire, un bureau avec des cahiers entassés et quelques bibelots, une étagère avec des peluches et des livre et un grand lit deux place. Et sur le mur il y avait des posters de chanteurs.

« Tu aimes les Three Lights ?! m'exclamais-je en détaillant plus attentivement un poster.

- Oui, surtout Seiya ! Pourquoi ? Tu ne les aimes pas toi ?

- Pas vraiment…

- Et si nous en revenions au sujet de notre visite, proposa Michiru.

- Oui.

- Haruka, tu peux m'expliquer ce qui c'est passé dans cette ruelle ? Tu es vraiment une guerrière ?

- Oui. Je suis Sailor Uranus et Michiru est Sailor Neptune et nous devons protéger la Terre.

- C'est trop cool ! Et tu es comme ça depuis que tu es petite ?

- Non. Seulement après être entrée au lycée et rencontrée Michiru.

- Alors ça veut dire que tu connais Sailor Moon !

- Oui je la connais.

- C'est vrai ?! Et tu te bats souvent avec elle ?

- Non. Nous n'avons pas la même mission.

- Ah bon ? Et c'est quoi votre mission ?

- Ca ne te regarde pas. Tu en sais déjà bien assez.

- Donc tu ne répondras plus à mes questions, conclu ma sœur.

- Non.

- Alors on peut passer à une autre question.

- Tu veux parler du fait de venir chez moi ou non n'est ce pas ? interrogeais-je.

- Oui. Tout à l'heure, tu m'as dit qu'on verrait. Alors ? demanda t'elle. Je jetais un coup d'œil à Michiru.

- Tu as déjà mon avis sur ce sujet, déclara t'elle.

- Je…Bon, très bien, j'accepte de te prendre Akyhô, dis-je avec une tête d'enterrement.

- Merci ! Je vais prévenir papa et maman ! s'exclama t'elle en sortant en trombe de sa chambre.

- J'admire ton effort, me dis Michiru.

- J'espère que je ne vais pas le regretter… » répondis-je en me dirigeant vers la porte.

Maintenant, il restait à voir la réaction de mes parents. C'est ce que je redoutais le plus en fait. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'ils divorcent ? Ou du moins qu'ils me préviennent. Dans la cuisine, ma sœur était en train d'expliquer à Junhee et Kôhei que finalement je la prenais.

« Tu as changé d'avis finalement, remarqua ma mère.

- Oui.

- Et on peut savoir pourquoi ? interrogea mon père.

- Non.

- Je vois-tu as ta fierté, répliqua une voix dans mon dos.

- Hiroki… Je croyais que tu vivais avec ta petite amie, lançais-je

- J'aide nos parents à préparer leurs affaires.

- Je vois, marmonnais-je.

- Tu es venue avec une amie, tu pourrais nous la présenter.

- Je m'appelle Michiru Kaiou. Je partage le même appartement qu'Haruka.

- Enchanté.

- Alors, quand est ce que je pars ? s'impatienta Akyhô.

- Ce n'est pas à nous qu'il faut le demander mais à ta sœur, répondit mon père.

- Peu m'importe.

- Je peux partir tout de suite alors ?

- Si tu veux, mais dépêche-toi, je ne tiens pas à rester trop longtemps, répondis-je.

- Comme toujours, ironisa mon frère.

- Tu t'aigris avec le temps Hiroki. Je t'ai connu plus sympathique.

- Vraiment ? Comment aurais-tu pu, tu n'étais jamais à la maison.

- Tu remets encore ça sur le tapis ? Combien de fois faudra t'il que je répète que ce sont eux qui m'ont chassé, m'énervais-je en désignant mes parents.

- Si tu étais ordinaire, cela en aurait été autrement.

- J'en ai plus qu'assez que vous me disiez cela. J'ai toujours été comme cela et ça ne changera pas. Ce n'est pas en m'accablant de reproches que parviendrez à me faire changer. Et d'ailleurs, ce serait plutôt à vous de changer, pas à moi. En fait, je ne vois pas pourquoi je m'évertue à vous dire cela, je vous l'ai déjà expliqué la dernière fois. Mais je vois que vous n'avez absolument rien à faire de ce que je dis. Comme toujours…

- Absolument, malgré le fait que tu sois notre fille, tes paroles et tes actes ont toujours été pour nous un sujet de désintéressement durant toute ta vie. Nous n'avons qu'une envie, c'est que tu sois majeur afin que nous n'ayons plus aucunes charge envers toi, me lança sèchement ma mère. Tu as raison, nous ne t'avons jamais considéré comme de notre famille si tu veux tout savoir.

- Je vois, je l'ai toujours su mais entre le savoir et se l'entendre dire, il y a une différence. Mais vous avez été honnête avec moi au moins une fois dans votre vie, c'est déjà ça…Déclarais-je. Dîtes à Akyhô que nous l'attendons dehors. Je n'ai rien à faire ici. » ajoutais-je en sortant.

Je crois que les paroles qu'avaient prononcés ma mère avait été les plus dures que j'eu entendu de la part de ma famille.

« Est-ce que ça va Haruka ? s'inquiéta Michiru.

- Oui, très bien, mentis-je.

- Haruka…

- Je t'ai dit que j'allais très bien !

- Très bien. Ne t'énerve pas.

- Excuse-moi. Je ne voulais pas m'en prendre à toi.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je te comprend.

- Je suis désolé que tu ais assisté à cette dispute.

- Ce n'est pas grave. Mais ce qu'a dit ta mère…

- …était vrai. Je l'ai toujours su, mais ils ne me l'ont jamais dit franchement.

- Peut être, mais elle a été odieuse avec toi.

- C'est vrai, mais je m'en moque.

- Ce n'est pas vrai Haruka…

- Qu'est ce qui n'est pas vrai ? demanda Akyhô qui venait de nous rejoindre.

- Rien qui te concerne. Tu es prête ?

- Oui. On peut y aller. »

Je mis sa valise dans le coffre, montait dans la voiture et démarrais sans jeter un regard à la maison. J'étais vraiment sur les nerfs. Bien sûr, je ne me fichais pas de ce que ma mère avait dit. D'ailleurs, ç'à m'avait assez surprise que ce soit elle qui ait dit ces paroles. D'habitude, du moins les quelques fois où j'étais avec elle, elle était toujours effacé et jamais capable de prendre partie pour une personne ou une autre. Elle avait changé. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi j'étais si choqué par ce qu'elle avait dit. Je le savais parfaitement et je n'avais jamais été un ange avec mes parents. Loin de là…

« Haruka, pourquoi étais-tu dehors ? Tu t'es encore disputée avec papa et maman ? interrogea Akyhô.

- A ton avis ? répondis-je sèchement.

- J'en déduis que oui… Que s'est-il passé ?

- Rien du tout !

- Très bien, je n'insiste pas puisque tu ne veux pas en parler. » Je ne répondis pas.

Je me demandais si j'avais fait le bon choix. Si j'avais bien fait d'accepter qu'Akyhô vienne chez moi. Est-ce que Michiru avait raison en disant que je pourrais peut être renouer des liens avec ma sœur ? J'en doutais. Mais maintenant, il était trop tard. Je ne pouvais pas faire demi-tour et re-déposer ma sœur chez elle. Ce serait agir lâchement. Autant que je fasse face aux difficultés qui apparaissaient sur mon chemin comme je l'avait fait durant toute ma vie. Pendant toute la route, je n'arrêtais pas de me poser des questions. Puis, finalement, nous finîmes par arriver.

Je pris les affaires d'Akyhô et les montais tandis que Michiru lui montrais la chambre d'amis ainsi que le reste de l'appartement d'ailleurs. Je ne disais pas un mot. Puis finalement, je sortis. J'avais besoin d'aller faire un tour à moto. J'entendis ma sœur demander où j'allais mais je n'entendis pas la réponse de Michiru. Dans le parking de l'immeuble, je pris ma moto, enfin du moins, j'allais la prendre lorsqu'une voix glaciale attira mon attention.

« Bonjour Haruka.

- Eudial ?! m'exclamais-je en la voyant devant moi.

- En chair et en os ! Etonnant n'est ce pas ?

- Mais… Tu étais morte !

- Pas exactement. Après que cette peste de Mymette ai saboté ma voiture, je suis tombé dans un fossé, mais je ne suis pas morte. Des gens m'ont retrouvé et m'ont soigné. Quels imbéciles, s'ils savaient qui j'étais !

- Tu es revenue après que se soit écoulés tant de temps ! Mais pourquoi ? demandais-je de plus en plus stupéfaite.

- Mon rétablissement à été assez long. Et il m'a fallu quelques temps pour préparer un nouveau plan. Plan qui n'a d'ailleurs pas fonctionné comme je l'espérait.

- De quoi veux-tu parler ?

- De Noom Rolias.

- Quoi ? C'est toi qui l'a crée ?

- Pas exactement. Je suis tombé sur elle par hasard et je l'ai aidé à trouver assez d'énergie pour qu'elle se débarrasse de toi et des autres guerrières !

- Et elle a échoué. Tout comme chacun des plans que tu avais échafaudé par le passé pour t'emparer des talismans, remarquais-je narquoise.

- Exact, mais crois bien que ça va changer. J'ai de nouveaux pouvoirs et je suis prête à toutes vous éliminés !

- Ah oui ? Et comment comptes-tu t'y prendre ? Nous sommes beaucoup plus puissantes et de nouvelles alliés sont avec nous.

- Je le sais bien, pour qui me prends-tu ?

- Je préfère ne pas répondre…

- Insolente ! Tu vas voir ! Je vais enfin prendre ma revanche ! s'écria Eudial en sortant une épée.

- Uranus planet power, make up !

- Tu as beau t'être transformé, tu ne pourras pas me vaincre.

- C'est ce qu'on va voir ! » répliquais-je en appelant mon talisman.

Je savais qu'elle était très forte mais je ne comptais pas me laisser faire. J'analysais rapidement la situation et attaquait, mon épée astral en avant. Eudial avait prévu et riposta avec sa propre lame. Les deux armes s'entrechoquèrent sans le moindre bruit. C'était assez étonnant. Je me demandais d'où pouvait venir l'épée de mon ennemie. Mais je n'avais pas le temps de m'en préoccuper. Je me démenais pour avoir l'avantage ou pour avoir l'occasion d'utiliser mon attaque. Mais je n'y parvenais pas. C'était même le contraire. Eudial prenait le dessus. Je reculais sans arrêt malgré moi et me retrouvais bientôt dos à un mur à repousser les assauts de plus en plus violent de mon adversaire. Où avait-t-elle appris à se battre ainsi ? Elle n'avait pas mentie en disant qu'elle était devenue plus puissante. Finalement, je réussi à m'écarter d'elle. Je me dépêchais de lancer mon attaque « World Shaking ! » Mais malheureusement, elle l'évita et nous nous retrouvâmes à nouveau en plein duel ! Grâce à mon endurance, je n'avais pas faibli jusque là, mais les effets de la fatigue se faisaient à présent sentir dans mon corps. Mes assauts se faisaient moins vif et je ripostais avec plus de difficulté qu'en temps normal. Eudial quant à elle avait une résistance physique hors du commun. Elle avais du remarquer que j'avais de plus en plus de mal à me battre car elle attaquait avec plus de vivacité. Finalement, elle m'envoya au sol avec un coup de pieds dans l'estomac. J'avais le souffle coupé. Je voulais appeler à l'aide, mais j'en étais incapable. J'arrivais tout juste à respirer. Mais où Eudial avait-elle accaparée toute cette force ? Après quelques secondes, ma respiration redevint à peu près normal mais quelque peu saccadé. Mon talisman était juste à côté de moi. Je voulus le reprendre mais au moment où ma main fus dessus, le pied d'Eudial vint s'écraser dessus avec force, ce qui me fis gémir de douleur. Elle envoya alors mon épée astral à quelques mètres de manière à ce que je ne puisse plus la récupérer. « World… » essayais-je de dire, mais Eudial m'en empêcha en me donnant un nouveau coup de pied. Elle m'enserra alors la gorge et me souleva en la serrant. Rapidement, ma respiration fut à nouveau coupée et je suffoquais. J'avais beau essayer d'écarter ses bras de mon cou, je n'y parvenais pas. C'est alors qu'un cercle de glace frappa Eudial qui me lâcha. Neptune était là. Je tombais au sol en me tenant la gorge et en toussant tandis que Neptune se battait à son tour. Je ne pouvais pas la laisser affronter notre ennemie seule. Cette dernière était bien trop forte. Je rassemblais alors l'énergie qui me restait, allais récupérer mon épée et attaquais à nouveau au côté de ma compagne. Eudial qui ne s'y attendait pas fut dérouté et nous pûmes prendre le dessus Neptune et moi. Eudial prit alors la fuite en nous criant qu'elle reviendrais.

« Est-ce que ça va ? me demanda Neptune.

- Oui mais je suis épuisée. Comment as-tu vue ce qui se passait ?

- J'étais descendue pour voir si tu étais toujours en bas ou si, comme je le supposais, tu étais partie et je t'ai vue au prises avec Eudial. Mais dis-moi, elle n'était pas morte ? »

J'expliquais alors la situation à Michiru tandis que nous remontions à l'appartement. Elle fut aussi stupéfaite que moi. Nous décidâmes d'avertir les autres guerrières.

Décidément, cela devenait une habitude de les avertir d'un nouveau danger ! J'espérais que cela ne se produirais plus à l'avenir…


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10** : Confrontation

« Akyhô, écoute moi bien. Nous devons sortir Michiru et moi, tu vas rester à la maison et tu n'ouvriras à personne. A personne. C'est bien compris ? dis-je à ma sœur.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe Haruka ? s'inquiéta-t-elle.

- C'est compris ? répétais-je en ignorant délibérément sa question.

- Oui. Mais… »

Je ne lui laissa pas le temps de parler. Michiru et moi sortîmes immédiatement en verrouillant la porte. Bien heureusement, Eudial n'était pas revenu. Sa défaite avait dû la refroidir quelque peu. Mais elle risquait de revenir sous peu avec un nouveau plan. Michiru semblait partager la même inquiétude que moi. Nous prîmes la moto pour aller plus vite et en quelques minutes, nous fûmes au temple où nous avions donné rendez vous aux filles sur le chemin. Elles paraissaient très inquiète. Nous n'avions pas eu le temps de leur dire tout ce qui se passait. En plus des Inners, les Stars Lights et Mamoru étaient là. Nous expliquâmes ce qui nous amenais aux autres.

« Eudial ?! Vous êtes bien sûre ? demanda Rei.

- Absolument. Nous l'avons vu aussi bien que nous pouvons te voir toi.

- Non seulement elle est vivante, mais elle a accaparé de puissants pouvoirs.

- Mais qui est cette Eudial, questionna Yaten.

- Il y a un ans ou deux, quand nous avons connue Haruka et Michiru, des monstres sont apparus. Ils voulaient s'emparer des cœurs purs afin de trouver les 3 talismans qui permettraient l'apparition du Saint Graal. Ce dernier détenaient d'immense pouvoirs et il pouvait détruire ou sauver le monde selon les mains dans lesquelles il tombait. Au début, ce fut une femme du nom de Kaorinite qui devait trouver les talismans, mais nous l'avons vaincu. Peu de temps après, une autre femme est apparue avec la même mission. Il s'agissait d'Eudial. Elle était plus puissante que Kaorinite et à bien failli s'emparer des talismans.

- Mais qu'est ce que sont les talismans ? interrogea Seiya.

- C'est le fruit d'un cœur aussi pur que le cristal. Un talisman est porté par une personne ayant un cœur d'une extrême pureté et il détient d'énorme pouvoirs.

- Et qui les possédaient ? demanda Taïki.

- Haruka, Setsuna et moi, répondit Michiru.

- Haruka… ? s'étonna Seiya.

- Oui. Pourquoi tu ne crois pas Michiru ?

- Si, si, bien sûr, mais… je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu puisses porter un talisman.

- Comment dois-je le prendre ? demandais-je en redoublant d'effort pour conserver mon sang froid.

- N'y voit aucuns sous entendu. C'est simplement que je trouve étonnant que tu ais un cœur pur.

- Et sache que j'ai été aussi étonné que toi Seiya…

- Et à quoi ressemblent-ils ces talismans ? intervint Yaten.

- Michiru possède le miroir, Setsuna le grenat au sommet de la clé du temps et moi, j'ai une épée.

- Donc pour en revenir à Eudial, reprit Amy, elle a tendu un piège à Uranus et Neptune et a failli les tuer. Quand nous sommes arrivées, Neptune était au sol, son talisman au dessus d'elle et Uranus venait de prendre le sien. Elle nous a expliqué sa mission et elle a sombré dans un coma qui l'aurait tué si Pluton n'était pas arrivée plus tard. Après cela, nous n'avons plus jamais revue Eudial. Elle avait été tué sur l'ordre du professeur Tomoe.

- Tomoe !

- Oui, le père d'Hotaru avait vendu son âme pour sauver sa fille. Il a failli détruire le monde, mais finalement, grâce à Sailor Saturne et à Sailor Moon, le monde a été sauvé.

- Et vous dites que cette Eudial est revenue maintenant ? s'étonna Taïki.

- Oui. Elle m'a attaqué tout à l'heure et elle est beaucoup plus forte qu'avant. Elle s'est également munie d'une épée qui dégage une énergie très étrange, expliquais-je.

- Qu'est ce qu'il est advenue de l'épée de Sailor Galaxia ? demanda Mamoru.

- Elle a été détruite, il n'y a aucun soucis à ce faire, répondit Usagi.

- Mais je pense qu'il faudrait plutôt se préoccuper du plan que manigance Eudial avant tous, déclara Mako.

- D'autant plus que c'est elle qui a réveillé Noom Rolias. C'est bien ce qu'elle t'a dit Haruka ?

- Oui.

- Mais Eudial est-elle plus dangereuse que Noom Rolias ?

- Que veux-tu dire Rei ?

- Et bien Noom Rolias était très puissante également et nous connaissaient parfaitement. De plus, elle avait des alliés, expliqua t'elle.

- C'est exact, mais Eudial est animé par le feu de la vengeance et elle est bien plus forte que les démons que tous les démons que nous avons affrontés jusque là, dis-je. J'en ai fais les frais.

- C'est vrai. Et il faudra rester sur nos gardes. Eudial a du apprendre quels sont nos faiblesses et nos points forts grâce à Noom Rolias.

- Quant à Hotaru et Setsuna, faut-il les prévenir à votre avis ?

- Oui. Eudial cherchera à se venger de toutes les guerrières étant donné que nous sommes la cause de l'accident qu'elle a eu.

- Mais nous ne pouvons pas nous en charger Michiru et moi. Il faut que vous le fassiez.

- Pourquoi cela ?

- Ma sœur est chez moi et je ne préfère pas la laisser seule. Et nous ne vous avions pas averti qu'elle avait découvert notre véritable identité l'autre jour. Je ne veux pas qu'elle découvre qui sont les autres Sailors.

- Entendu. Nous nous en chargerons.

- Merci. Maintenant, nous devons y aller.

- Au revoir. Et surtout soyez prudentes » leur conseilla Michiru.

A notre grand soulagement, lorsque nous fûmes rentrées, Akyhô était toujours là, à se morfondre dans le canapé. Quand elle nous entendis arriver, elle sursauta.

« Haruka ! Que se passe-t-il ? Pourquoi est ce que tu m'as dit de rester enfermé ici ?

- Michiru nous nous sommes fait attaquer en bas.

- Quoi ? Mais par qui ?

- Une vieille ennemie.

- Ca te dérangerais d'être plus claire ?

- Oui. De toute façon, tu n'as pas besoin de le savoir.

- Dis plutôt que tu ne me fais pas confiance, s'énerva Akyhô.

- Disons que je ne te connais pas assez pour te faire confiance.

- Effectivement, on ne peut pas dire le contraire. Je ne t'ai pas souvent vu à la maison. Tu étais sois en internat, sois partie faire un tour à moto et après, tu as carrément quitté la maison !

- Je connais déjà tous ces arguments. Je les ai entendu des dizaines de fois alors, je t'en pris, ne remets pas ce sujet sur le tapis.

- Et pourquoi ne le ferais-je pas ?

- Parce que tu ne sais rien du conflit qui m'oppose au reste de la famille. Tu es trop jeune !

- C'est faux. Je ne suis plus une enfant. J'ai quatorze ans. Et Hiroki m'a tout expliqué.

- En tournant toute l'histoire à l'avantage de nos parents, je suppose, répliquais-je.

- Et toi, quelle est ta version ? Tournée à ton avantage ?

- Qu'est ce que t'as dit Hiroki sur mon départ en internat et tous le reste ? demandais-je.

- Avant de rentrer au collège, tu refusais déjà de faire partie de la famille. Tu as demandé à être interne au collège et tu présageais déjà de quitter la maison dès le lycée. Chose que tu as faite d'ailleurs.

- Et bien ton cher grand frère est un menteur. Je n'ai pas eu le choix de rester à la maison ou d'être interne. Je ne l'ai jamais demandé. J'admets que cela ne m'a pas dérangée, mais ils ne m'ont pas demandé si je voulais rester ou non.

- Et alors, de toute façon, tu serais partie quand même. Je ne vois pas ce que cela change.

- Rien. Mais je vois que tu n'as absolument rien à faire de l'honnêteté de nos parents et d'Hiroki.

- Je n'ai pas dis ça, répliqua t'elle en rougissant.

- Et bien explique toi alors.

- Je… essaya t'elle de dire. Je… Très bien, j'admets que nos parents n'auraient pas dû te faire ça et qu'ils ne sont pas très honnêtes. Tu es contente ?

Sa réponse me prit totalement au dépourvu. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'elle reconnaisse ses torts ainsi.

- Tu es contente ? répéta-t-elle.

- Oui, je vois que tu vaux mieux que tes parents.

- Ce sont aussi les tiens, signala Akyhô.

- Légalement uniquement. Et comme tu l'as si bien dis, je refuse de faire partie de la famille.

- Mais pourquoi tu ne te conduis pas de façon normale ?

- C'est un choix comme un autre…

- Est-ce que ça t'arrive d'être claire ? »

Le téléphone sonna alors. J'allai décrocher.

« Allô ? » Personne ne répondit. J'entendis juste des gloussements étouffés. Une blague téléphonique. Je raccrochais violemment.

« Qui étais-ce ? me demanda Michiru.

- Sûrement des enfants qui faisait des blagues. J'ai entendu rire alors que personne ne parlait, répondis-je. Où est passé Akyhô ? ajoutais-je en ne la voyant plus.

- Dans la chambre. Elle est en colère.

- Elle finira par se calmer, répondis-je.

- Tu sais, je trouve que vous vous ressemblez ta sœur et toi, déclara Michiru.

- Tu plaisantes ? Nous n'avons aucuns points communs elle et moi.

- Dans ce cas, de qui tient-elle son fort caractère si ce n'est de toi ? Et même physiquement, vous avez les mêmes yeux et elle est grande pour son âge.

- Je n'ai pas fait attention…

- Et bien tu regarderas…répliqua Michiru avec un sourire malicieux qui montrait qu'elle savait très bien que j'avais remarqué ces détails.

- Oui, oui, marmonnais-je.

- Tu devrais peut être aller la voir ?

- Elle se calmera bien toute seule…

- Je n'en suis pas si sûre.

- Tu es voyante ? taquinais-je mon amie.

- Presque… Mais tu sais, je pense vraiment que tu devrais lui parler. Il faut arrêter d'envenimer les choses en vous disputant sans cesse ta sœur et toi.

- Mais elle est têtue comme une mule, tentais-je de répliquer en sachant parfaitement que mon argument était dérisoire.

- Si tu ne le fais pas, je le ferais, rétorqua Michiru. Je suis sûre que ta sœur n'est pas comme le reste de ta famille.

- Comment le sais-tu, tu n'as passé qu'une dizaine de minutes avec elle, m'étonnais-je.

- Je suis voyante… répondit-elle. Alors, tu vas lui parler ?

- Si tu insistes… capitulais-je.

- Merci. Je dois y aller maintenant. J'ai un cours de violon.

- Oui, je sais. »

Michiru me souriait. Je savais qu'elle avait raison de me pousser à parler à Akyhô, mais je n'en n'avais aucune envie. De plus, nous étions aussi entêtée l'une que l'autre, ma sœur et moi. Tandis que Michiru quittait l'appartement, j'allai frapper à la porte de la chambre que ma sœur occupait et entrait.

Akyhô pleurait sur son lit. Elle m'ignora délibérément et joua avec son portable.

« Akyhô ? Que t'arrives-t-il ? demandais-je en restant sur le pas de la porte.

- …

- Akyhô ?

- …

- Tu comptes me répondre ?

- … » Elle ne me parlait pas et restait de marbre.

« Akyhô, répons-moi. Je sais que tu es en colère. Mais je voudrais au moins connaître la raison. »

Ma sœur posa alors violemment son téléphone et se mit à me crier dessus.

« Tu veux savoir la raison ? A ton avis, qui est à la base de ma colère ? Toi ! Moi, tout ce que je voulais c'est vivre dans une famille normale. Mais au lieu de ça, j'ai une sœur qui se prend pour un homme et qui a quitté la maison et des parents qui se séparent. De plus, je suis maintenant tiraillée entre deux camps. Papa, maman et Hiroki me disent une chose et toi une autre. Je ne sais plus quoi penser !

Et au collège, si je parle de ma sœur, on me pose des questions. 'Qu'est ce qu'elle fait ?', 'tu t'entends bien avec elle ?'. Et moi, qu'est ce que j'ai à répondre à ça ? 'j'en sais rien, je ne la vois jamais et en plus elle a quitté la maison'. J'en ai marre moi !!

- Je comprends, dis-je. C'est vrai que la situation de la famille doit être dure à vivre pour toi.

- C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire ! répliqua-t-elle. Ca se voit que tu n'es pas à ma place.

- C'est vrai. Mais dis toi bien que tu n'es pas la seule à avoir eu une vie difficile. J'ai également vécu beaucoup de choses.

- Parce que tu es Sailor Uranus, c'est ça ?

- Entre autre…

- Tu ne pourrais pas m'en dire plus sur les Sailors ?

- Non.

- Mais pourquoi cela ? Je ne dirais rien. Je te le jure.

- Même si j'étais sûre que tu ne parlerais pas, je ne te révélerais rien. Ca pourrait mettre en danger toutes les guerrières et te mettre en danger toi.

- Pourquoi ?

- Nous avons des ennemis. Notre seule garantie de protection est notre apparence humaine. Si on découvre qui nous sommes en vérité, nous risquons d'être attaqué à tout moment.

- Comme tout à l'heure ?

- Oui. Mais ça ne te regardes pas.

- Comme toujours… Mais tu sais, je ne suis pas comme le reste de la famille. J'ai trouvé Hiroki détestable avec toi. Et quand je lui en ai parlé, il a dit que tu ne méritais pas qu'on te traite mieux.

- Je m'en moque.

- Mais tu t'entendais bien avec lui, avant.

- C'est vrai. Mais il a commencé à changer quand je suis allé au collège. Je pense que nos parents ont commencé à lui dire que j'étais bizarre ou je ne sais quels autres absurdités à mon sujet.

- Pourquoi papa et maman mentiraient à ton sujet ? C'est stupide.

- Tu ne les as pas entendue quand je suis venue chez toi l'autre jour ? Ils sont snobs et veulent se faire bien voir.

- C'est faux ! Ils ont toujours été très gentils avec moi.

- Penses ce que tu veux, mais ils m'ont fait assez souffrir pour que je change d'avis.

- Mais tu as toujours renié leur autorité, c'est pour cela qu'ils étaient durs avec toi.

- Je ne voulais pas être contrôlée. Ce qu'ils s'évertuaient à essayer de faire. Ils ont toujours choisis dans quelle école j'irais, qui je fréquenterais, etc.

- Tu te fais des idées, ils n'ont jamais agi de la sorte avec moi.

- J'en doute… Mais tu t'es fait ton opinion, je ne vais pas te forcer à changer d'avis. J'essaye juste de t'ouvrir les yeux.

- Je n'en n'ai pas besoin. Je connais papa et maman.

- Bien. J'espère ne pas t'avoir embrouillé plus qu'avant.

- Non. Je crois au contraire que certaines choses se sont éclaircies. Et puis je te comprends mieux maintenant.

- Et alors ? Suis-je comme la famille te l'a dépeint ?

- Pas exactement. Mais il y avait de la vérité dans ce qu'ils ont dit, déclara Akyhô.

- Je vois… et tu sais, je pense qu'effectivement, tu n'es pas comme les autres membres de la famille. Tu es moins attaché à ta réputation et aux regard des autres qu'eux. C'est une bonne chose, répondis-je sincèrement.

- Vraiment ? Tu m'apprécies ?

- Oui. Je n'avais pu me forger aucune idée sur toi jusqu'à présent, mais après cette conversation, je m'aperçois que tu es quelqu'un de bien.

- Merci, ça me fait plaisir.

- De rien. Je vais te laisser. Je vais faire un tour en ville.

- Je peux venir ? demanda-t-elle.

- Si tu veux », acceptais-je.

Je m'apercevais finalement que toute ma famille n'était pas si détestable que je me l'imaginais. Quelque part, cela me soulageait.

Michiru avait eu raison de me pousser à prendre ma sœur.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11 :** Disparition et souvenirs

Akyhô et moi étions au centre ville. Nous étions venues en marchant. Tout le long du chemin, elle m'avait parlé et bombardé de diverses questions auxquelles je ne répondais pas toujours.

Maintenant qu'elle avait dit tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur, elle paraissait plus joyeuse et détendue. Même le divorce de nos parents semblait lui être sortit de la tête.

Plus Akyhô me parlait, plus je m'apercevais que je la connaissais très peu. Je me rendais compte du temps que j'avais passé hors de la maison.

« Haruka ! »

Je tournais la tête et vis Usagi qui sortait de chez un confiseur avec Mamoru.

« Bonjour, vous allez bien ?

- Oui et toi ? Tu n'es pas avec Michiru ?

- Ca va merci. Michiru est à un cours de violon en ce moment.

- Pourquoi faire ? Elle joue pourtant merveilleusement bien, remarqua Mamoru.

- Je lui ai déjà dit. Mais d'après elle, elle a encore besoin de faire des progrès, expliquais-je.

- Je vois…

- C'est ta sœur qui est avec toi ? questionna Usagi en apercevant Akyhô.

- Oui. C'est Akyhô. Akyhô, je te présente Usagi et Mamoru, des amis.

- Enchanté.

- C'est fou ce que tu ressembles à Haruka ! s'exclama Usagi.

- Pas tellement, répondis-je.

- Si. Je ne sais pas trop d'où ça vient, mais vous vous ressemblez vraiment.

- Ce sont les yeux, dit une voix dans mon dos.

- Michiru !

- Bonjour.

- Tu as déjà fini ton cours ? m'étonnais-je.

- Il y a eu un imprévu et le prof était absent.

- Je crois que tu as raison, Michiru. Elles ont les mêmes yeux, déclara Usagi qui n'avait pas cessé de nous observer, ma sœur et moi.

- Je n'ai jamais fait attention » dit ma sœur.

Un cri retentit alors.

« Minako ! » s'écria Usagi.

Elle partit dans la direction d'où venait la voix. Mamoru et Michiru la suivirent. Akyhô allait faire de même mais je lui interdis et lui ordonnait de rester dans cette rue. Elle obtempéra à contre cœur. J'allais ensuite me transformer.

Sailor Moon venait également de se transformer ainsi que l'homme masqué et Neptune. Nous partîmes tous au secours de Minako.

Comme je l'avais pressentie, elle était aux prises avec Eudial et n'avait pas pu se transformer. Notre ennemie avait donc pris le dessus facilement.

« Arrête ! s'écria Sailor Moon. Cette fille est mon amie. Tu n'as pas le droit de lui faire du mal. Guerrière de l'amour et de la justice, je suis Sailor Moon. Et au nom de la Lune, je vais te punir, alors prends bien garde toi !

- Sailor Moon. Ca faisait longtemps. Je suis ravie de te revoir.

- Laisse Minako tranquille ! répliqua t'elle.

- Si tu insistes… »

Eudial balança violemment Minako sur le côté. Elle se cogna la tête contre un mur et sombra dans l'inconscience. L'homme masqué se précipita vers elle. Heureusement, elle était simplement évanouie.

Eudial passa alors à l'attaque. Elle sortit son épée et attaqua Sailor Moon. L'homme masqué lança une rose et Eudial manqua son coup. Mais elle ne se laissa pas abattre pour autant. Elle attaqua le jeune homme qui se retrouva au sol à côté de Minako.

« Mamoru !" s'écria Sailor Moon. Elle voulut aller le voir, mais Eudial s'interposa.

« Je vais enfin prendre ma revanche.

- Nous ne te laisserons pas faire ! » nous nous écriâmes en chœur, Neptune et moi en nous interposant entre elle et Usagi.

Elle tenta de nous attaquer mais nous étions prêtes et nous pûmes éviter son assaut. J'avais appelé mon talisman et me tenait prête à parer une nouvelle offensive. De même que Neptune qui avait son miroir entre les mains. Sailor Moon en avait profiter pour aller s'occuper de l'homme masqué.

Eudial paraissait très sûre d'elle. Elle avait confiance en sa force. Mais nous l'avions déjà vaincu une fois et rien ne nous empêcherait de le refaire. Nous nous attendions à une attaque physique, mais Eudial avait plus d'un tour dans son sac. Aussi, nous fûmes prises au dépourvu lorsque notre ennemi se mit à lancer des cristaux noirs et tranchants avec son épée. Nous n'eûmes pas le temps de l'éviter. Neptune se retrouva blessé au ventre et moi à la jambe. Je chutais. Je ne pouvais pas supporter tout mon poids sur une seule jambe. Neptune, quand à elle, lâcha son miroir et porta la main à sa blessure. Eudial s'approcha d'elle et l'envoya contre un mur. Elle s'écroula, inerte. Puis elle s'approcha de moi. Je voulu me relever mais j'en fut incapable. Elle me donna un violent coup au visage avec le pommeau de son épée. A mon tour, je m'effondrai avec pour dernière image, une Eudial souriant cruellement.

Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, je vis ma sœur penchée au dessus de moi, inquiète. Je m'asseyais. Ma tête tournait et j'avais du mal à reprendre mes esprits. Au bout d'une minute, j'étais capable de réfléchir et ma vision était redevenue normale. En voyant mon reflet dans la vitrine d'un magasin, je m'apercevais que j'avais un bleu à la joue, là où Eudial m'avait frappé.

« Est-ce que ça va ? me demanda Akyhô.

- J'ai l'impression qu'un camion m'a écrasé, mais sinon, tout va pour le mieux. Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ? demandais-je.

- Je m'inquiétais. J'ai entendu du bruit et j'ai jeté un coup d'œil et je vous ai tous vu étendus. »

Je jetais un regard autour de moi. Neptune reprenait connaissance. L'homme masqué et Minako étaient debout et paraissaient inquiets. Il n'y avait aucune trace de Sailor Moon autour de nous. Ce fait m'inquiéta.

« Où est Sailor Moon ? » questionnais-je.

Mamoru se tourna vers moi. On pouvait lire une profonde inquiétude dans ses yeux. Dans les yeux de Minako également. Neptune constata la disparition de la princesse et dans son regard apparut d'une lueur soucieuse.

« Je ne sais pas, répondis l'homme masqué. Lorsque je me suis réveillé, elle n'était plus là. Minako a essayé de la contacter, mais elle n'y ai pas parvenue.

- Akyhô, quand tu nous as vu, nous étions seul ?

- Oui. La rue était déserte.

- Tu en ai sûre.

- Absolument.

- Elle ne serait pas partie en nous sachant blessé, dit Minako.

- Vous croyez qu'Eudial a pu l'enlevé ? demanda Neptune.

- J'en ai bien peur.

- Il faut avertir les autres et partir immédiatement à sa recherche.

- Haruka, Michiru, allez voir les Three Lights. Mamoru, vas voir Rei, Hotaru et Setsuna. Moi je me charge d'Amy et Mako. »

Sur cette décision, nous nous séparâmes. Ma blessure n'était pas profonde et ne saignait plus. En peu de temps, il n'y aurait plus aucune traces. Il en était de même pour Neptune. Nous reprîmes toute deux notre apparence civile. Nous ramenâmes d'abord ma sœur à notre appartement puis nous partîmes chez les Three Lights. Comme toujours, l'idée de les voir ne m'enchantait guère et si la situation n'était pas si grave, j'aurais probablement protesté. Nous prîmes la moto pour aller plus vite. Une fois devant chez eux, nous sonnâmes.

« Haruka, Michiru ? s'étonna Yaten qui vint nous ouvrir. Entrez.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? interrogea Seiya devant nos mines graves.

- Sailor Moon a disparu, déclarais-je sans me soucier de la moindre délicatesse.

- Quoi ? Quand cela ? s'alarma Seiya.

- Tout à l'heure. Nous soupçonnons Eudial de l'avoir capturé. Nous nous sommes battus contre elle tout à l'heure, mais nous n'avons pas pu la vaincre, expliqua Michiru.

- Nous devons nous rejoindre au temple pour essayer de la retrouver.

- Entendu, nous arrivons. Partez devant » dit Taïki.

Après cette brève conversation, nous allâmes au temple. Il ne manquais plus que nous les Three Lights. Ces derniers arrivèrent à peine une minute après Michiru et moi.

« Alors, vous avez des nouvelles ? questionnais-je.

- Non. Rien. Eudial ne nous a pas contacté, aucune de nous ne l'a vu et ses parents non plus.

- Ca ne fait plus aucun doute qu'elle s'est fait enlevé, déclara Amy.

- Il faut absolument la retrouver.

- Mais par où commencer ? Nous n'avons aucune idée du lieu où Eudial a pu l'emmener, s'énerva Mako.

- J'ai peut être une idée, dis-je. Nous l'avons vaincu dans la cathédrale marine. C'est dans ce lieu qu'elle a subit son plus cuisant échec. C'est probablement là-bas qu'elle voudra se venger.

- C'est possible. Mais si ton intuition se révèle fausse, nous aurons perdue un temps précieux. Il nous faudrait un moyen sûr de prouver qu'elle est là-bas, remarqua Rei.

- Nous n'en avons aucun. C'est un risque à prendre, déclara Mamoru.

- Tu es sûr ?

- Oui. Transformons nous et allons-y. »

Mamoru était terriblement inquiet pour Usagi. Je jetais un coup d'œil à Seiya. Lui aussi était très anxieux. Nous nous métamorphosâmes rapidement et partîmes vers la cathédrale. En une demi heure, nous y fûmes. Ce lieu me rappelait de mauvais souvenirs. Une fois devant la porte, je m'arrêtais. Un flot d'images me submergea. Neptune s'approcha de moi.

« Ca va aller ?

- Oui. Mais c'est étrange de revenir ici après tout ce temps.

- C'est vrai. Mais cette fois-ci, tout se passera bien, j'en suis sûre.

- Je l'espère », répondis-je en pénétrant dans le bâtiment à la suite des autres.

Nous fîmes quelques pas et la porte se referma derrière nous en grinçant. La voix d'Eudial retentit dans tout l'espace. Elle avait mit un morceau d'orgue en fond musical.

« Bienvenues guerrières. Je vois que vous avez devinés facilement où se trouvait mon repère. Je tiens Sailor Moon. Et je compte bien me venger. Si vous voulez assister au spectacle, rendez vous à l'autre bout de la cathédrale. »

Un sentiment de malaise s'empara de moi. Elle avait agi identiquement au jour où le saint Graal était apparu. La musique, les paroles, tout était semblable. Avait-elle l'intention de me dérouter en agissant de la sorte ? Où voulait-elle se moquer de moi, me rappeler des souvenirs ? Je fermais les yeux pour essayer de chasser toutes ces pensées parasites. Je sentis alors qu'on me prenait la main. J'ouvris les yeux et regardais Neptune. Elle avait vue ma réaction à l'annonce d'Eudial.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » questionna-t-elle.

Elle ne pouvait pas savoir. Elle était inconsciente lorsque Eudial m'avait parlé.

« Elle agit pareillement au jour où tu t'es fait capturer. Elle avait mis cette musique et avait utilisé ces mêmes mots. Elle prépare quelque chose, j'en suis certaine.

- Il y a une forte énergie maléfique en ce lieu, déclara Sailor Mars.

- Oui. Je l'ai ressentie aussi, approuva Neptune.

- Restez bien sur vos gardes. Il ne faut tomber dans aucun piège, ordonna Vénus en tant que Leader.

- Elle ne nous tendra aucun piège ici, elle a Sailor Moon pour nous attirer. C'est là-bas que nous devrons nous méfier, affirma Pluton.

- Pluton a raison, elle veut être sûre de nous avoir, certifiais-je.

- Dans ce cas, allons-y. »

Nous partîmes en courant pour retrouver Eudial. Cette course dans le couloir ne m'étais pas inconnu. Je me souvenais parfaitement de la peur que j'avais ressenti à ce moment là. J'avais été terrorisée à l'idée de perdre Neptune et pourtant, je n'avais pas bougé le moindre muscle pour la sauver. J'avais simplement regardé, complètement paralysée.

Enfin, nous fûmes devant la porte de la salle de l'orgue. Elle était grande ouverte. Nous entrâmes dans la pièce.

Elle était vide.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 12 :** mensonges et trahison.

Il n'y avait personne dans la pièce, ni Eudial, ni Sailor Moon, ni même un le moindre monstre qu'Eudial aurait pu envoyer.

« Où sont-elle ?

- Ca sent le piège à plein nez.

- Elle s'est moqué de nous ?

- Taisez-vous, vous n'entendez rien ? » interrogea tout à coup Sailor Mercure.

Tout le monde arrêta de parler. Je remarquais alors un étrange son.

« On dirait que quelqu'un murmure, remarqua Maker.

- Qu'est ce que c'est ?

- D'où cela vient-il ? »

Le murmure en question soufflait des paroles, des mots inaudibles. Soudain, la voix augmenta jusqu'à devenir un hurlement. Hurlement de mots dans le vent. Puis, d'un seul coup, plus rien. Il y eu un bref moment d'obscurité et lorsque celle-ci se dissipa, j'étais seule.

« Neptune ? Vénus ? Mercure ? Pluton ? » appelais-je.

« Où êtes-vous ? Mars ? Jupiter ? Fighter ? Healer ? Maker ? Saturne ? »

Ma voix raisonna mais aucune réponse ne me parvint.

« Tu es seule… »

Je me retournait subitement. J'avais entendu une voix, mais il n'y avait personne.

« Tes amies t'ont abandonnée… »

Il n'y avait toujours personne. Juste cette voix glaciale qui me murmurait ces paroles.

« Abandonnée comme toi tu aurais pu le faire…

- Qui est-là ?

- Tu vas rester solitaire… »

A qui appartenait cette voix ? J'avais beau regarder partout autour de moi, il n'y avait personne. Devenais-je folle ?

« Tu as trahie tes amies.

- C'est faux ! répliquais-je malgré moi. Les mots s'étaient échappés de ma bouche.

- Tu les as abandonnées lorsqu'elles avaient besoin de toi…

- Tais-toi !

- Tu les as perdues…

- Je ne te crois pas !

- Depuis bien longtemps…

- Tu mens ! »

La voix s'était tu. Ces paroles m'avaient chamboulées. Pourquoi avais-je réagis comme cela ? Je savais pertinemment que c'était faux.

« Solitude…Mensonge…Trahison…Angoisse… Tu connais tout cela…»

La voix recommençait. Mais cette fois ci, des ombres bougeait autour de moi. Ces ombres devinrent des fantômes. Des fantômes que je connaissais. Il s'agissait de Neptune, Eudial et moi. La prise de nos talismans se rejouait devant mes yeux. Ces images que j'avais tout fait pour oublier ressurgissaient.

Eudial me menace, Neptune se libère pour m'aider. Je suis immobile au sol. Neptune se fait fusiller, je ne bouge toujours pas. Eudial lui prend son talisman. Je reste tétanisée.

Les ombres s'évanouirent.

« Tu es lâche…

- N…non !

- Tu l'as abandonnée…

- Je…

- Tu l'as laissé se faire tuer sous tes yeux… ».

Je ne pouvais plus bouger. La voix avait raison. Je le savais mais ne voulais pas l'admettre.

« Tu l'as laissé se faire tuer et maintenant tu l'as perdue…

- Laisse-moi !

- Tu es seule… »

Je voulais qu'elle s'arrête. Je ne voulais plus l'entendre.

« Rends-toi à l'évidence… »

Qu'elle se taise.

« Tout le monde t'as oublié… »

Qu'elle m'oublie.

« Personne ne voudras de toi…

- Arrête !

- Tu es faible…

- Vas-t-en !

- Tu ne mérites pas d'être une guerrière…

- Laisse moi tranquille. »

Je me pris la tête entre les mains. Je ne voulais plus écouter ces mots. Mais la voix continuait. Me susurrait ces paroles, me désespérait. Elle s'amusait à faire réapparaitre des images de la capture de Neptune de temps à autre. Je fermais les yeux pour ne plus voir cette scène mais les images s'imposaient d'elles-mêmes dans mon esprit.

« Tu te moques des autres…Tu ne penses qu'à atteindre tes objectifs…

- Non !

- Ton entourage t'importe peu…

- C'est faux !

- Tu utilises tes amis…

- Tais toi !

- Tu leur mens…

- Ce n'est pas vrai !

- Et tu te mens à toi-même…

- Pars d'ici !

- Tu ne mérites pas ton talisman…

- Je sais !

- Tu te crois forte, mais tu ne l'es pas…

- Je…

- Tu n'as jamais pu sauver la Terre…

- Je me suis battue !

- C'est Sailor Moon qui a tout fait, tu n'y es pour rien.

- Sailor Moon ? »

Ce nom…Il m'évoquait quelque chose. La raison de ma venue. Tout me revint alors en mémoire. J'étais ici pour la sauver. Cette voix avait juste essayé de me dérouter. Je ne devais plus l'écouter. Je devais sortir d'ici.

« World Shaking ! » m'écriais-je sans rien viser de précis.

Il y eut un nouveau noir. Quand il fut disparut, je me rendis compte que j'étais par terre, ma respiration était saccadée et je tremblais. Tous ceci n'était qu'une illusion. Je me relevais. Les autres guerrières étaient elles aussi plongés dans leur cauchemar. Mais certaines étaient réveillées. Elles tentaient d'aider les autres. Je cherchais Neptune des yeux, je la vis. Elle pleurait. Je m'approchais d'elle.

« Neptune, réveille toi, c'est une illusion. » Elle ne sembla pas m'entendre.

« Michiru, ouvre les yeux », je lui pris la main. Elle parût réagir.

« Michiru, n'écoutes pas cette voix. » Je continuais d'essayer de la réveiller et après une ou deux minutes, elle ouvrit les yeux. Elle paraissait perdue.

« Haruka ?

- Est-ce que ça va ?

- Je…je ne sais pas… Il… Il y avait cette voix… ces images…Ca ne s'arrêtait pas… »

Elle se remit à pleurer. J'ignorais ce que cette voix avait pu lui dire, mais elle était vraiment bouleversée. Je la pris dans mes bras pour la rassurer.

« Calme toi, c'était des mensonges. Peu importe ce qu'elle a pu te raconter, dis-toi bien que c'était faux.

- Mais ça paraissait pourtant si vrai.

- Je sais. Je l'ai cru moi aussi. »

Pendant un moment, elle resta à sangloter dans mes bras. Elle avait du mal à reprendre ses esprits. J'essayais de la tranquilliser en lui murmurant des paroles rassurantes. Elle se calma finalement mais garda le silence et ne bougea pas. Puis elle se dégagea doucement de mon étreinte et me demanda d'une voix faible :

« Tu crois que c'était Eudial ?

- Oui, je ne vois pas qui d'autre aurait pu faire cela.

- C'est vrai… mais où est-elle ?

- Je pense que nous le saurons d'ici peu de temps. »

Nous étions presque toutes réveillés. Mais certaines avaient du mal à reprendre leurs esprits. Saturne pleurait dans les bras de Pluton. Vénus était toute tremblante et Mercure essayait de réveiller Mars. L'homme masqué et Jupiter étaient encore inconscient. Les Stars Lights essayaient de les réveiller.

Après quelques minutes, ils étaient réveillés et tout le monde avait reprit ses esprits. Personne ne parla de ce qu'il avait pu voir ou entendre.

Nous observions la salle à la recherche de Sailor Moon, mais il n'y avait personne. Et nous étions enfermés.

« Ouvrez les yeux guerrières.

- Eudial ?

- En personne, répondit-elle en restant invisible à nos yeux.

- Rends nous Sailor Moon !

- Vous n'avez qu'à venir la chercher.

- Où est-elle ?

- Elle n'est pas bien loin, il vous suffit d'ouvrir les yeux.

- Elle est ici, j'en suis certaine, affirma Mars.

- Elle a dû s'entourer d'un champ d'invisibilité, dit Pluton.

- Attendez… je crois que je sais où elle se trouve, affirma Mercure. Oui, elle est juste devant l'orgue !

- Jupiter oak evolution !

- Mars flame sniper ! »

Les deux attaques fusionnèrent. Elles partirent à grande vitesse vers l'orgue, mais au milieu de leur route, elles s'arrêtèrent et se retournèrent contre Mars et Jupiter.

« Silent wall ! »

Saturne s'interposa à temps et personne ne fut blessé. La barrière semblait solide. Bien sûr, l'idée de faire une fusion de nos pouvoirs nous traversa l'esprit, mais si le bouclier nous renvoyais son attaque, nous ne risquions pas d'être en mesure d'éviter l'assaut. Nous n'avions aucune idée de quoi faire. Nous savions Sailor Moon à quelques mètres devant nous et ne pouvions l'atteindre. Cette situation était des plus frustrantes. Nous avions l'air stupide, immobiles ainsi, à attendre qu'une idée nous vienne.

Cette scène me rappelait la prise du cœur de Chibi-Usa par Mistress 9. A croire qu'elle s'inspirait de ce que nous avions déjà vécus quelques années plutôt. Ce qui était probablement le cas… Cela nous prouvais que Noom Rolias lui avait bien parlé de nous et de nos faiblesses. Quelles combats nous ferait-elle encore revivre ? Quelles angoisses irait-elle à nouveau raviver ? Ce lieu me mettait mal à l'aise et je n'avais qu'une envie, le quitter.

« Et bien guerrières, vous vous découragez ?

- Jamais !

- Alors qu'attendez vous pour attaquer ?

- Eudial, nous ne sommes pas stupides au point de tomber dans un piège aussi stupide. Inutile d'essayer de nous pousser à attaquer.

- Vous êtes pathétiques ! Regardez vous. Un simple obstacle se dresse sur votre route et vous êtes incapable de le surmonter !

- Plutôt que de nous insulter, trouves plutôt le courage de te montrer !

- Pas encore, j'ai quelques surprises pour vous, répliqua-t-elle.

- Quoi ? Tu n'en n'as pas assez de faire souffrir les gens ?

- Je prends simplement ma revanche. J'ai mis plusieurs mois à guérir et plusieurs autres à échafauder de nouveaux plans pour vous faire payer tout ce que j'ai enduré. Et maintenant, tout est au point et vous allez mourir ! »

Un silence pesant suivit cette déclaration. Nous attendions, tous nos sens aux aguets, quels nouveaux pièges elle nous avait préparé. Je redoutais ce qu'elle avait pu préparer dans cet endroit.

« Les murs » murmura Neptune en les fixant. Je les regardais moi aussi et vit des sortes de portes en bois rouge. Il y en avait douze et sur chacune était gravé notre portrait. Ils ressemblaient à ceux que nous avions du affronter Neptune et moi lors de notre entrée dans la cathédrale. Alors que je croyais qu'ils allaient nous attaquer, il se produit un étrange phénomène. Nos portraits sur les panneaux de bois commencèrent à prendre du relief, puis ils sortirent totalement du bois et prirent une consistance normale, de chair et d'os et adoptèrent nos expressions et notre caractère avec exactitude. Ils se ruèrent sur nous créant une panique général. Il nous était impossible de différencier les vrais Sailor des fausses. Je me battais avec mon double qui était aussi fort et habile que moi. Je me demande si les Rolias n'étaient pas préférables… Au moins, nous pouvions les reconnaître à leurs yeux, tandis que là, il n'y avait vraiment aucun point de repère. Des clones. Ils avaient nos même armes. Le double de Mercure avait l'ordinateur, celui de Saturne, sa faux et ceux de Neptune, Pluton et moi, les talismans. Bien qu'à mon avis, leur puissances n'égalaient pas celles ce ceux existant.

Me battre avec ma jumelle était assez déroutant. Comme si je combattais mon reflet dans un miroir. Nous connaissions parfaitement les attaques l'une de l'autres et les esquivions facilement. La fatigue seule serait maîtresse trancheuse. Et j'avais le mauvais pressentiment que mon double n'avait ce genre de faiblesse. Mais cela ne m'empêchait cependant pas de redoubler d'efforts pour essayer de prendre le dessus.

Soudain, nous fûmes tous paralysés. Aussi bien nos ennemis que nous. Je jetais un coup d'œil autour de moi. Je ne distinguais pas mes amis de mes ennemis. Tous avaient adoptés nos expressions et tics communs. Qu'avait préparé Eudial ? Pourquoi nous avait-elle figé ?

« Très habile de ta part d'arrêter le temps Pluton, mais ce n'est pas cela qui vous sauveras » dit Eudial à notre grande surprise, ainsi qu'à celle de nos ennemis qui imitaient tous nos faits et geste quasiment simultanément.

« Mais…je n'ai rien fait, s'étonnèrent les deux Pluton.

- Quoi ?

- C'est moi qui ai fait ça, déclara une voix que je ne connaissais que trop bien.

- Qui es-tu ?

- Je suis Sailor Chibi Moon et je viens du futur pour punir tous ceux qui voudraient s'en prendre aux guerrières et nuire à notre avenir !

- Chibi Moon ! » s'exclama l'homme masqué en observant sa futur fille, l'air incrédule.

Il y avait de quoi être surpris. Nous n'avions plus devant nous la petite guerrière de neuf ans, mais une jeune fille de treize ans. Ses cheveux étaient plus longs mais sa coiffure restait la même. Elle semblait plus mûre et plus sûre d'elle. Elle avait grandi et devait faire la taille de Yaten (note de l'auteur : pour les incultes , Yaten mesure – comme moi – 1m52). Ses cheveux n'étaient plus du rose criard que nous connaissions tous, mais s'étaient éclaircis devenant d'un rose pastel. Son costume était celui d'Eternelle Chibi Moon. Ses pouvoirs avaient gagné en puissance.

« Neptune, utilise ton miroir pour refléter la vérité ! ordonna Chibi Moon.

- Mais oui, bien sûre, pourquoi n'y ais-je pas pensé plus tôt ? s'exclama mon amie tandis que son double restait figé par la peur.

- Dépêche toi, je ne les tiendrais pas longtemps comme cela.

- Oui ».

Elle fit apparaître son miroir et désigna nos sosies. Chibi Moon nous rendis notre mobilité à tous et nous combinâmes nos pouvoirs pour les détruire.

« Eudial, montre toi maintenant ! Tu as assez joué, déclarais-je.

- Jamais !

- Silver Moon, Cristal Power Kiss !

- Sailor Moon !"

La barrière derrière laquelle Eudial s'était protégé avait volé en éclat grâce à l'attaque de Sailor Moon. Eudial était maintenant encerclée et ne pouvait fuir.

« C'est impossible, tout était parfait. Vous ne pouviez pas vous en sortir.

- Il ne faut pas sous-estimer nos forces Eudial.

- La haine et la soif de vengeance n'apporte que malheur et tristesse.

- Tu vas devoir affronter les conséquences de tes actes.

- Non…

- Prépares toi Eudial.

- Attendez ! s'exclama Sailor Moon.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? interrogea Jupiter en la regardant avec étonnement.

- Nous ne pouvons pas la tuer. Elle est humaine. Ce n'est pas un des monstre que nous avons affronté jusqu'à présent.

- Tu plaisantes ? m'écriais-je. Après tout ce qu'elle nous a fait subir, toutes les fois où elle a essayé de nous tuer, tu ne veux pas lui faire de mal ? Mais réfléchie. Elle ne changera jamais quoi que nous fassions.

- Je suis d'accord avec Uranus, approuva Mars. Et puis, rappel toi Kaorinite, nous l'avons anéanti alors qu'elle aussi était humaine.

- C'est vrai, mais à ce moment, nous n'avions pas le choix. C'était elle ou nous.

- La situation n'est pas différente. Tu crois vraiment que si nous la laissons en vie, elle nous laissera tranquille et oubliera toute sa rancune ? » répliquais-je en gardant un œil sur Eudial qui semblait manigancer quelque chose.

« Elle a gardé son épée ! criais-je soudain.

- Quoi ?

- Sailor Moon, attention ! »

Eudial avait essayé de lui porter un coup mortel. Mamoru s'interposa pour la protéger tandis que Saturne contrait l'attaque. Notre ennemie s'écarta en riant.

« N'essayez pas de m'approcher. Cette épée est une de mes inventions. La puissance de toutes les attaques qu'elle a paré par le passé est stocké à l'intérieur. Je peux l'utiliser contre vous à tout moment.

- Je ne te crois pas. Si c'était vraiment le cas, tu nous aurais détruites depuis longtemps, remarqua justement Pluton.

- C'est vrai, j'aurais pu le faire, mais cela m'aurais coûté trop d'énergie. Mais aujourd'hui, je n'ai pas la choix.

- Et si cela ne fonctionne pas ? Tu cours à ta perte Eudial.

- Ah ! ah ! ah ! De toute façon, c'est mon seul espoir. Si je ne fais rien, vous me détruirez.

- Non. Je te jure que nous ne te ferons pas de mal. Mais je t'en pris, rends-toi ! implora Sailor Moon.

- Jamais. Je vous anéantirais toutes. »

Il était inutile de tenter la moindre négociation. Je fixais avec inquiétude son épée, me demandant si elle disait la vérité. J'espérais bien que non. Je connaissais Eudial et savait que ses inventions pouvaient être redoutables. Tel que son lance flamme…

Eudial tendit alors son épée devant elle, la pointe devant nous. Un rayon en surgit. Un rayon noir et mortel. Nus nous écartâmes, mais le rayon se divisa en quatorze faisceaux et arrivèrent sur chacun de nous. Je n'eu pas le temps de l'éviter. Il m'arriva en pleine poitrine. Brûlant et glacial à la fois. Je hurlais tout comme les autres. Je tombais. Des larmes de douleurs perlaient mes joues sans que je puisse les refouler. Je n'étais plus capable de réfléchir, de penser. La souffrance m'obscurcissait l'esprit. Je ne demandais qu'une chose, qu'elle s'arrête. Soudain, une lumière rose illumina la cathédrale accompagnée par la voix de Chibi Moon.

« Lunar stick, drive out the evil !"

La douleur disparut. La respiration saccadée, je relevais les yeux, observant tout d'abord Eudial qui semblait épuisée, mais consciente et alarmée puis Chibi Moon, debout, un bâton de Lune dans la main. Elle venait de nous sauver la vie à tous. Je me relevais et interrogeais du regard Sailor Moon. Elle paraissait indécise. Ne pouvant se résoudre à tuer Eudial.

« Sailor Moon, tu dois le faire tant qu'il en ai encore temps. » dis-je. Son regard se posait successivement sur Eudial, moi et les autres. Si elle n'agissait pas rapidement, nous étions condamnés. Elle sembla soudain prendre conscience de cela. Son regard se durcit, elle s'empara de son bâton de Lune le dirigea vers Eudial et hurla « Silver Moon ! Crystal Power Kiss ! »

Une intense lumière nous aveugla quelques secondes. Lorsque celle-ci se dissipa, nous pûmes voir Eudial disparaître pour rejoindre le monde des ténèbres. Un silence de mort régnait dans la cathédrale durant quelques secondes. Sailor Moon paraissait ébranlée par ce qu'elle venait de faire. Elle ne bougeait pas un muscle et avait un regard vide. Finalement, Mamoru s'approcha d'elle, lui posant la main sur l'épaule pour la ramener à la réalité. Elle se retourna et se jeta dans ses bras en pleurant. Il l'enlaça doucement et attendit que ses pleurs se tarissent. Après quelques minutes, elle se reprit et déclara qu'il fallait quitter les lieux. Nous approuvâmes et utilisâmes la Sailor Teleportation. En quelques secondes, nous fumes au temple. Amy, Rei, Mako, Minako, Usagi et Mamoru semblait heureuse de revoir Chibi Usa.

« Pourquoi es-tu revenue ?

- Tu as beaucoup changé.

- Oui, je viens d'un futur plus lointain. Et je suis revenue car j'avais envie de vous revoir, déclara t'elle.

- Comment vont la reine Sérénité et le prince Endymion ?

- Ils vont très bien. Quand je suis revenue, c'est maman qui m'a aidé à terminer ma formation de guerrière.

- Tes pouvoirs sont devenus extraordinaire. Et tu nous as sauvé la vie.

- Merci beaucoup.

- De rien. » Elles continuaient à bavarder entre elles quand Yaten demanda à Setsuna.

« Mais qui est cette Chibi Usa ?

- La futur fille d'Usagi et Mamoru. Elle vient du trentième siècle.

- Quoi ?

- Oui, étant la gardienne de la porte du temps, j'ai pu la faire voyager et j'ai fini par lui offrir une clé permettant de revenir à cette époque.

- Mais la dernière fois qu'elle est venue, elle n'avait pas plus de dix ans, ajouta Michiru.

- Grâce à elle, nous savons que Usagi et Mamoru feront régner la paix dans le monde.

- Je vois » dit Seiya d'un air sombre.

Il aimait encore Usagi. Me rappelant alors de la présence de ma sœur à la maison, je déclarais que je rentrais. Michiru me suivit. Nous repartîmes en moto jusqu'à notre appartement.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapitre 13 **: départ et fin.

Chez nous, Akyhô était assise sur le canapé en train de regarder la télévision, et visiblement, elle broyait du noir. Dès qu'elle nous vit, elle bondit du canapé pour nous harceler de questions.

« Est-ce que ça va ? Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Vous avez sauvé Sailor Moon ?

- Calme toi, lui conseilla Michiru.

- Laisse nous le temps d'arriver » ajoutais-je.

Nous déposâmes nos affaires dans l'entrée et rejoignîmes Akyhô.

« Alors ? nous pressa-t-elle.

- Nous avons sauvé Sailor Moon et vaincu notre ennemie, dis-je.

- C'est tout ce que tu dis ? Alors que ça fait des heures que je m'inquiètes pour vous !

- Qu'est ce que tu veux savoir ? » la questionnais-je.

Elle m'observa avec étonnement, elle ne devait pas s'attendre à ce que je veuille répondre à ses questions. Elle garda le silence quelques secondes et finit par demander :

« Où était-elle ? et comment vous vous y êtes pris pour la secourir ?

- Est-ce que tu connais la cathédrale marine à l'est de la ville ?

- Oui. Le collège nous l'a fait visiter pour le voyage scolaire l'année dernière.

- Et bien elle s'y trouvait. Eudial, c'est comme cela que s'appelait notre ennemie, nous a tendu un piège là-bas et nous avons pu le déjouer grâce à une autre guerrière que nous n'avions pas revu depuis quelques temps et nous avons pu détruire Eudial.

- Mais combien êtes vous de guerrières en tout ?

- Nous sommes quatorze, mais trois d'entre nous sont d'une autre planète et ne viennent qu'occasionnellement et une autre vient du futur et n'est pas toujours avec nous, expliqua Michiru.

- Du futur ? Vous pouvez voyager dans le temps ?

- Oui, mais nous ne le faisons qu'en cas d'extrême urgence.

- Ca ne nous ai jamais arrivé d'ailleurs.

- Mais quel est l'étendu de vos pouvoirs ?

- Je ne sais pas si nous pouvons te répondre…

- Mais pourquoi ? Tu m'as dit tout à l'heure que j'étais différente du reste de la famille. Tu peux me faire confiance. Je ne répèterais rien. Je te le jure.

- Akyhô, il faut que tu comprennes que te donner de telles informations te met en danger. Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose par ma faute, dis-je sincèrement.

- Haruka a raison. Ne nous en veut pas. Nous aurions agit identiquement face à n'importe qui, ajouta Michiru.

- Je comprends, déclara ma sœur après un bref silence. Mais… tu t'inquiètes vraiment pour moi ?

- Bien sûr. Tu es ma sœur après tout… »

C'était la première fois que je la reconnaissais vraiment comme un membre de ma famille. Un sourire éclaira son visage et elle se jeta dans mes bras. Sur l'instant, je fus prise au dépourvu, n'étant pas habituée à ce genre de contacts physiques. Reprenant alors mes esprits, je l' étreignis également sous l'œil attentif de Michiru. Puis la lâchais.

« Je suis contente de passer quelques jours chez toi, tu sais, déclara Akyhô.

- Oui…hum…répondis-je gênée.

- Quant à Hiroki, c'est un parfait crétin !

- Ne parlons pas de lui veux-tu…

- Désolé, s'excusa t'elle en rougissant.

- Ce n'est rien. »

Après cette réconciliation, l'ambiance de la maison fut beaucoup plus détendue. Ma sœur rayonnait de joie. Elle semblait si heureuse que je la traite enfin comme j'aurais du le faire bien avant. D'ailleurs, c'est face à cette gaieté que je m'aperçue à quel point elle souffrait du conflit qui régnait dans la famille. Encore jeune à l'époque, elle avait été contrainte de suivre le mouvement sans comprendre la raison de cette haine à mon égard. Et lorsqu'enfin je suis réapparue, elle s'est trouvée tiraillées entre les deux camps sans pouvoir se forger une opinion par elle-même. Maintenant, elle savait de quoi il en était même si cela ne l'empêcherais cependant pas de conserver sa confiance en ses parents. Mais c'était son problème et elle s'apercevrait probablement de ce qu'ils sont réellement… Enfin, ma mère du moins. J'espère qu'elle ne souffriras pas trop de ce divorce.

Akyhô alla se coucher tôt et Michiru et moi en profitâmes pour parler un peu. Assises sur le canapé, elle s'était lové contre moi.

« Je suis contente que tu te sois rapprochée de ta sœur, me dit-elle.

- Moi aussi. Ca me prouve que tout n'est pas perdu dans cette famille, répondis-je sombrement.

- Qui sait, tu pourras peut-être renouer des liens avec ton frère après ça.

- J'en doute. Il s'est fait son opinion sur moi et il n'est pas près de changer d'avis. Il est très borné quand il veut.

- Et il n'est pas le seul…me fit-elle remarquer.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? Je ne suis pas comme cela, répliquais-je en rentrant dans son jeu malgré moi.

- Haruka…soupira-t-elle.

- Quoi ?

- Ne te voile pas la face. Tu es aussi têtue qu'une mule…

- C'est faux, protestais-je.

- …et tu illustre mes paroles à la perfection. »

Je me sentis rougir. Elle avait parfaitement raison et je venais de me rendre compte qu'elle venait de me piéger sans que je m'en rende compte.

« Tu rougis, constata t'elle, ce n'est pas dans tes habitudes. Aurais-je touché un point sensible ?

- Tu me mènes par le bout du nez…

- Et tu te laisses faire.

- Tu n'as pas honte ? plaisantais-je.

- Sincèrement ? Pas vraiment…

- Méfies toi, à manipuler les gens comme cela, tu vas mal tourner, dis-je en souriant.

- Mais tu es là pour me maintenir dans le droit chemin.

- Je ne sais pas si ton cas est récupérable, tu sais… »répliquais-je. Elle se mit à rire puis redevint tout à coup sérieuse.

« Je reviens sur ta famille. Tu comptes réellement continuer à les ignorer ?

- Je pense que oui. Ils m'ont vraiment rejetés et je ne sais pas si je peux leur pardonner. Je ne pense pas que tu aies vécu ça.

- Non, c'est vrai. J'ai eu une enfance plutôt heureuse. D'ailleurs, en sachant que tu as tellement souffert, j'ai presque honte d'avoir été heureuse.

- Ne le sois pas. Je ne veux pas te voir malheureuse à cause de moi. Raconte moi. Comment étaient tes parents ?

- Comme toi, je suis issue d'un milieu aisé. Dans une ville à une cinquantaine de kilomètres de Tokyo. J'ai été adopté très jeune. Je n'ai donc jamais connu mes vrais parents. On m'a dit qu'ils sont morts de maladie tous les deux. La famille qui m'a adopté m'a donné son nom et tout le confort et l'amour dont avait besoin une petite fille. Je les considère vraiment comme mes parents. Ils m'ont initiés à l'art dès mon plus jeune âge, mon père étant musiciens. J'ai prit des cours de musiques à partir du lycée, je suis allée à Tokyo pour faire des études plus poussées. Et je t'ai rencontrée.

- Et tu ne sais rien de tes vrais parents ?

- Non. Et ça ne m'intéresse pas. Nous ne sommes même pas terriennes à la base, alors je ne m'embête pas avec ce genre de détails.

- Tu as raison. »

Nous continuâmes à parler pendant un moment puis nous finîmes par aller nous coucher.

Les jours qui suivirent se déroulèrent sans encombre. Akyhô semblait épanouie et heureuse. Mais un matin, alors que nous nous apprêtions à sortir, la sonnette retentit. J'allais ouvrir. Ma mère se tenait sur le pas de la porte.

« Tu viens chercher Akyhô ?

- Oui. Elle est là ?

- Bien sûr. Je vais la chercher. » Je la laissais dehors. Michiru me jeta un regard interrogateur.

« Ma mère.

- Tu ne la fais pas rentrer ?

- Pour quoi faire ? Elle est bien là où elle est, répondis-je.

- Tu es dure.

- Fais la entrer si tu le souhaite. Je vais chercher ma sœur. » C'est ce qu'elle fit. J'allais frapper à la porte de la chambre d'amis. Akyhô m'autorisa à rentrer et je lui annonçais froidement que sa mère était là. Elle se précipita dans le salon à sa rencontre. Je la suivis avec ses affaires.

« Ca y est, on a la maison ? interrogea Akyhô.

- Oui. Tu vas pouvoir revenir avec moi.

- Mais c'est loin Osaka. Tu crois que je pourrais revenir à Tokyo ?

- Nous verrons. Même si tes amis te manqueront, tu t'en referas de nouveau…

- Ce n'est pas que pour mes amis que je m'inquiète. Je veux aussi revoir Haruka.

- Pardon ? » s'étonna Junhee en me lançant un regard. A la voir, elle n'avait jamais pensé qu'Akyhô puisse s'attacher à moi.

« Oui. Je me suis beaucoup plu ici.

- Et tu pourras revenir quand tu veux, répondit Michiru.

- Merci Michiru. Maman, je peux te poser une question ?

- Oui.

- Pourquoi vous m'avez raconté des mensonges sur Haruka ? »

Ma mère failli s'étrangler. Jusqu'à présent, j'étais restée en retrait, mais à cette soudaine question de ma sœur, je m'étais approchée, curieuse de savoir ce que Junhee allait répondre à cela. Pendant un moment, elle garda le silence, puis déclara enfin :

« Je vois qu'Haruka a su se montrer persuasive avec toi. Et je suppose que tu as avalé tout ce qu'elle t'a dit sans rechigner.

- Arrête ! m'exclamais-je soudain. Tu me fais honte ! Tu me déteste tellement que tu essaye par tous les moyens de salir ma réputation. Akyhô a passé plusieurs jours chez moi. Elle a pu se créer une opinion librement sans que j'interfère. Nous avons bien évidemment parlé et j'ai rétablie la vérité à sa place, mais je n'ai rien fait de plus. Alors je t'en pris, arrête de t'en prendre à moi sans arrêt ! Et si tu en as assez de me voir ou d'entendre parler de moi, alors oublie moi une bonne fois pour toute, mais n'empêche pas ma sœur de vivre et de se forger ses idées par elle-même. Elle a quatorze ans, ce n'est plus une enfant. Tu n'as pas à diriger sa vie !

- Je t'interdis de me parler ainsi, m'ordonna Junhee.

- Je me moque de tes ordres ! Tu es ici chez moi, et pour une fois dans ta vie, tu vas m'écouter ! Je ne veux pas que tu gâches l'adolescence d'Akyhô comme vous l'avez fait avec la mienne.

- Gâcher ton adolescence ? Mais est ce que tu t'entends ? Tu ne crois pas être un peu excessive ?

- Non. Je parle par expérience. Et que tu l'admettes ou non, je sais ce que j'ai vécu.

- Ca suffit. Si nous avions agit ainsi ton père et moi, c'était pour ton bien et celui de la famille. Que tu ne pollues pas l'esprit de ton frère et ta sœur par tes idées stupides.

- Maman, intervint Akyhô. Haruka a raison.

- Stop ! Je ne veux plus vous entendre. Akyhô, nous partons. Prends tes valises et descend, j'arrive tout de suite.

- Mais…

- Fais ce que je te dis.

- D'accord. Au revoir Haruka. Au revoir Michiru. J'ai été très contente d'avoir pu rester avec vous ces derniers jours.

- Nous aussi.

- Et si tu as un problème, surtout, n'hésite pas à nous appeler » dis-je tandis qu'elle quittait l'appartement, pressée par Junhee. Une fois que ma sœur fut descendu, ma mère se tourna vers moi, et me menaça d'un ton empli de colère :

« Je ne sais pas ce que tu as raconté à ta sœur pour qu'elle change aussi radicalement d'avis, mais si cela se reproduit, ça ira très mal pour toi.

- Je lui ai dit la vérité. Tous simplement.

- Il n'y a aucune vérité. Elle la connaît et il n'y a pas à revenir la dessus.

- Je rêve ! vous avez fini par croire à vos propres mensonges ?

- C'est toi qui t'aies mise une version des faits dans la tête.

- Va t'en, ordonnais-je soudainement.

- Très bien. Je n'ai passé que trop de temps ici. Mais souviens toi bien de mon avertissement. Je ne plaisante pas.

- Sors d'ici ! »

Elle ne se fit pas prier et nous quitta rapidement. Je me plaçais ensuite à la fenêtre d'où je pouvais voir le parking. J'aperçu ma sœur. Elle m'adressa un signe auquel je répondis, puis ma mère arriva, m'obligeant à m'écarter. Je me tournais vers Michiru qui m'observait, peinée.

« Nous voilà seules, dis-je avec un pâle sourire.

- Oui. J'espère que tout va bien se passer pour Akyhô. Ta mère était vraiment furieuse.

- J'ai bien remarqué. Elle a vraiment été horrible. J'espère ne plus la revoir de ma vie.

- Elle en était presque effrayante.

- Mais nous sommes débarrassées de ce fléau et la vie va reprendre son cours.

- Exact. Nous avons encore beaucoup de choses à traverser.

- Et quoi qu'il arrive, nous resterons ensemble… »

Fin.


End file.
